The morning after always
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: El inicio de una nueva fase en la vida de Kate y Rick... Nuevas cosas que afrontar, viejas que superar, pero ahora: juntos. / Denle una oportunidad y por favor comenten! Necesito de tus comentarios para saber si continuar y si voy bien
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Después de haber procesado el capitulo, aquí estoy… Espero que les guste. Imagino que de aquí a que regrese Castle abundaran las historias.**

**The morning after**

**By elisabeth-p**

Apenas pasadas las ocho de la mañana, Castle abre sus ojos al oír la puerta principal cerrarse. Instintivamente gira sobre si descubriendo a su lado a Beckett aun profundamente dormida. Él se sonríe al ver que ella aún esta allí. Acaricia suavemente su cabello disipado sobre la almohada, recordando la noche que pasaron. Aun incrédulo de que realmente haya pasado, luego de que debido a los últimos eventos él haya pensado que esa vez iba a ser realmente el fin para ellos dos. El fin de lo que nunca había comenzado. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado.

Volviendo a recordar el sonido que lo despertó, Rick sale de la cama, se coloca nuevamente su vestuario de anoche, que se encuentra desparramado por la habitación, toma las prendas aun húmedas de Kate, y sale silenciosamente del cuarto.

Al ingresar al living, se encuentra con Alexis recostada en el sofá, con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Alexis?

Alexis abre los ojos y se sienta.

-¡Hola, papá! ¿Te desperté al entrar? Si así fue disculpa, no fue mi intención…

-…No hay problema. ¿Cómo te fue? Por la hora de regresar a casa imagino que bien.

-Mas que bien. Realmente fue bueno salir con todos mis compañeros, poder rememorar cosas que hemos pasado… ¿Esas prendas húmedas que tienes ahí son de mujer?

Castle observa las prendas de Kate.

-Eh… si.

Alexis abre los ojos como plato levantándose del sofá.

-¿Estas con alguien? ¿Hay una mujer en tu habitación? Papá tendrías que haberme avisado, un mensaje al menos, así yo…

-Shh, la despertaras, cálmate, Alexis. Todo fue realmente imprevisto, no tuve oportunidad de avisarte nada.

-Eso es algo nuevo…

-¿Qué cosa es algo nuevo?

-Que hayas pasado la noche con una mujer y ella esté aun aquí por la mañana.

Alexis enseguida percibe el brillo en los ojos de su padre y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué sus cosas están húmedas?

-Por si no lo has notado anoche llovió bastante, Alexis. Y como te he dicho fue algo imprevisto.

-No estoy entendiendo nada.

-Yo aun entiendo poco, te lo aseguro. Pero estoy feliz, hija. Realmente feliz. Prepararé el desayuno, por supuesto que puedes desayunar con nosotros, y me agradaría que lo hicieras.

Alexis frunce el seño.

-¿Quieres que desayune contigo y tu… chica? Me moriría de vergüenza, papá. Y piensa en ella. No creo que sea… Espera un poco. ¿La mujer en tu habitación es Beckett?

Rick se sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, aun incrédulo él también de que eso este sucediendo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo sucedió? La última vez que te vi ustedes habían discutido y tú… ¡No puedo creerlo! Te felicito, papá.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo aun, Alexis. Es algo que tanto anhele, que verlo suceder es… asombroso.

Rick solloza y Alexis solloza al verlo tan feliz, y lo abraza fuerte.

-Me alegro de que al fin se te dieron las cosas con Beckett. Mas aun ahora que comenzaré la Universidad, y estaré muchísimo menos en casa y tendré menos tiempo… Esto debo contárselo a la abuela. Se lamentará de haberse ido a los Hamptons.

-Antes de preparar el desayuno pondré esto a secar… ¿crees que tendrás algunas prendas extras para prestarle a Kate?

-Toma lo que desees. Iré a darme un baño y luego prepararé yo el desayuno. Los espero en… 40 minutos en la cocina.

-Eres la mejor hija que tengo, Alexis.

-Será porque soy la única hija que tienes.

Ambos se sonríen y cada cual se dirige a hacer lo suyo.

Castle coloca las cosas de Kate en la secadora, luego toma del guardarropa de Alexis unas leggins negras y una camisola color celeste y se dirige a su cuarto.

Al entrar se sonríe al notar que Beckett ya esta despierta pero se oculta de pie a cabeza bajo las sábanas.

El deja las prendas a un costado y se acerca a Kate, sentándose sobre la cama a su lado.

-¡Vamos, Kate! Ya sé que estas despierta. Quítate la sábana del rostro.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sucede?

-Me da vergüenza, Castle.

Él se sonríe.

-¿Vergüenza de que? Creo que lo de anoche supera cualquier timidez, Kate.

-Shh…

Castle comienza a preocuparse por el comportamiento de Kate.

-¿Te has arrepentido?

-Nunca.

Una sola palabra devuelve la sonrisa al rostro de Castle.

-¿Entonces?

-Me has visto desnuda, Castle. ¿Ahora cómo te miro a los ojos?

-No seas absurda, Beckett. Al margen de que he visto tu increíble cuerpo desnudo y besado y tocado cada centímetro de el, sigo siendo yo, el mismo de siempre.

-De eso no hay duda… te burlas de mi vergüenza.

-No me burlo, pero me parece gracioso. A mi también debería entonces darme vergüenza de que me hayas visto desnudo y me hayas besado y me hayas…

Ella se descubre enseguida el rostro y le cubre la boca con una mano.

-…Ni se te ocurra continuar esa oración, Castle.

El besa la mano que ella colocó sobre su boca, y luego apartándola suavemente, se sonríe.

-Buenos días, Beckett.

Ella se sonríe y se sonroja, volviéndose a ocultar bajo las sábanas.

-¡Vamos, Kate! Ya me viste y ya te vi.

Ella baja un poco las sábanas apenas por debajo de su ojos, y él sabe por el brillo y actitud de su mirada, que ella esta feliz y se esta sonriendo.

-¿No recibiré ni un beso de buenos días? Que descortés de tu parte, Kate, luego de que yo te di cobijo en mi humilde morada en medio de una tormentosa noche.

Ella se incorpora en la cama, quedando sentada, se destapa el rostro y le da un tenue beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, Castle.

Él se sonríe, devolviéndole el beso.

-Y cabe aclarar que ni tu morada es humilde, ni fue precisamente cobijo lo que me has dado anoche.

-¡Kate Beckett, nunca creí que te oiría hablar sucio! Y después te haces la tímida.

-Sabes a que me refiero, no tuerzas mis palabras, Rick.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si una aplanadora hubiera pasado por encima mio.

-Bueno, no fue una aplana…

-…antes de que malverses mis palabras otra vez, aclaro: estoy refiriéndome a mi día previo a lo de anoche y a lo que se me viene.

-Debes contarme que sucedió.

-Lo haré.

Él se acerca a darle un nuevo beso, esta vez un poco mas intenso.

-Me encantaría que nos quedáramos todo el día aquí encerrados, pero la verdad es que Alexis esta en casa y me gustaría que desayunemos juntos. Los tres. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Estas seguro de que es una buena idea? Digo, no quiero molestar…

-Nunca en la vida vas a molestar, Kate. Espero que podamos compartir muchísimos desayunos de aquí en adelante. Ya sea los tres o los dos juntos.

Ella se sonríe.

-Bien. Te admito que será extraño… aun todo esto es extraño. No en mal sentido, Castle, todo lo contrario, pero deberé hacerme la idea de que todo esto es real.

-Dímelo a mí. Aun camino entre nubes.

Él se pone de pie y toma la vestimenta que trajo para Kate.

-Tus prendas están secándose. Aquí tienes algunas de Alexis. No te preocupes que ella dio su consentimiento.

-Gracias.

Kate toma las prendas pero no se mueve de la cama.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para cambiarte, Kate?

Ella revolotea los ojos ante el comentario "tan Castle".

-No, Castle. Estoy esperando que te des la vuelta.

-¿Aun con la vergüenza?

-Hasta que me acostumbre a esta nueva… intimidad entre nosotros. Por favor.

-Bien.

Él se gira mirando hacia su guardarropa, mientras Kate sale de la cama, se coloca su ropa interior y lo que Castle le ha traído.

-Igualmente ya me he memorizado casi todo tu cuerpo, Beckett. Sé que tienes un lunar unos centímetros más abajo de tu pecho izquierdo, tu cicatriz, una mancha de nacimiento en el muslo derecho, una cicatriz pequeña en la rodilla izquierda…

-¡Castle!

-Perdón. ¿Ya puedo darme la vuelta?

-Espera… listo.

El gira a mirarla. Y se sonríe.

-Eres hermosa. Y ese atuendo te sienta bien, te…

-…Por favor no digas nada obsceno mientras llevo puestas las prendas de tu hija.

-Iba a decir que te hace ver menos formal y tenaz, como acostumbro a verte en el trabajo, te hace mas… espontanea y endeble. Me agrada. Igual me agradan todos tus looks, Kate. Y deja de pensar que soy incapaz de hablar sin decir algo pornográfico entre medio.

-Perdóname.

-No debes pedirme perdón… ¿Vamos? Alexis ya debe tener todo listo.

-Vamos. ¿Hiciste que tu hija nos prepare el desayuno?

-Ella se ofreció.

-Dame la mano, Castle. Afrontar las cosas siempre me fue difícil.

-Si lo sabré yo…

Ella lo empuja juguetonamente y luego lo toma de la mano fuertemente, y sin despegarse de su lado si dirigen a la cocina.

Alexis ya dispuso todo para el desayuno. Café, jugo de naranja, tostadas, panqueques, muffins…

-Justo a tiempo, chicos. Todo esta listo. Como no sabía que sueles desayunar, puse un poco de todo, Kate.

-Gracias, Alexis. No debiste molestarte.

-No fue molestia.

Ambas se miran y se sonríen.

-Gracias por prestarme algo que usar mientras mis cosas se secan.

-De nada.

Todos toman asiento y comienzan a desayunar.

Kate enseguida comienza a relajarse. Alexis y Castle son fáciles de familiarizar, Kate empieza a perder sus miedos, a reírse más y sentirse a gusto con ellos.

Hablan más que todo de la graduación y de los planes de Alexis para el futuro, Castle se lamenta de que con quién jugará a los láseres, Alexis le remarca que ahora tiene a alguien más con quien compartir cosas, Kate se sonroja, pero le reafirma que es cierto.

Luego de desayunar, Alexis se excusa para irse a dormir un poco. Kate y Rick juntan las cosas.

Después, Rick le entrega a Kate sus prendas secas.

-De todos modos puedes quedarte las prendas de Alexis.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿No tienes que ir a la comisaria?

-No. Luego te explico. Ahora prefiero ir a casa a darme un baño y ordenar algunas cosas.

-¿No quieres usar mi ducha? Prometo no espiarte.

Ella se sonríe.

-Tentadora oferta, pero no. De verdad prefiero ir a casa.

-¿No harás nada irracional, verdad? Ahora que dimos este paso no quiero perderte, Kate.

-No te preocupes, Castle. No me perderás.

-¿Nos vemos luego? Así me cuentas todo.

-¿Cenamos juntos?

-Cenamos juntos.

-¿Te importaría venir a mi apartamento? Ven con Alexis.

-Claro que no me importa. Yo llevo la comida. Alexis tiene una cena esta noche, pero en otra oportunidad iremos los dos.

-Bien, te espero.

Se dan un tendido beso, se sonríen. Y luego ella se va.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate pasa todo el camino en taxi hacia su apartamento recordando los eventos transcurridos tan solo en las últimas 24 hs. Tanto poco tiempo, y tantas cosas ocurridas. Se sonríe por su nueva etapa con Castle, y se le tornan llorosos los ojos por la etapa que deberá cerrar respecto a su madre.

Una vez en su apartamento, deja sus llaves y teléfono sobre la mesa, y se dirige al baño a abrir el grifo para darse el baño que tanto anhela. Mientras la bañera se llena, regresa al living para poner su teléfono a cargar, ya que no lo ha hecho en días y es bastante sorprenderte que aun no se haya agotado del todo su batería. Al tomar su teléfono nota que tiene quince llamadas pérdidas: 8 de Lanie, 3 de Esposito, 2 de Ryan, 1 de Gates y 1 de su padre.

Realmente no tiene demasiadas ganas de hablar con tantas personas, entonces decide enviarles a Esposito y a Ryan un mensaje diciendo que todo esta bien, que luego hablaran. A su padre le escribe diciendo que lo quiere y que un día de estos lo invita a cenar, y que además hay buenas nuevas que debe contarle. A Gates decide ignorarla por unos días hasta resolver que quiere realmente hacer con su trabajo. Y a Lanie, si bien primero decide escribirle diciéndole lo mismo que a los chicos, sabe que a su amiga no será tan sencillo ignorarla, por lo cual la llama.

Lanie no tarda ni un segundo en atender.

-¿¡Kate Beckett, dónde demonios te habías metido!

-Buenos días, Lanie.

-¿Para que tienes un teléfono si no lo atiendes? No sabes la noche que me has hecho pasar temiendo por ti. Javier me conto todo, ¿Cómo puedes desaparecer luego de lo que sucedió ayer?

-Cálmate, todo esta bien. Estoy bien.

-Aun no respondes ninguna de mis preguntas.

-Estoy realmente exhausta, Lanie, ¿Qué te parece si me dejas darme un baño y nos vemos en hora y media para almorzar?

-Bien, pero luego deberás responder todas mis preguntas, cariño. Realmente me asuste mucho.

-Si, Lanie, te contare todo.

-Nos vemos.

Kate deja finalmente su teléfono enchufado y se dirige al baño. Hecha algunas sales y jabón espumante, cierra el grifo, se quita la ropa y se relaja en la bañera por casi media hora.

Después del baño, se viste, le envía un mensaje a Lanie con el lugar de encuentro y deja su apartamento.

Minutos luego, se encuentra ya en un pequeño bar cerca de su edificio, esperando por su amiga, quien diez minutos más tarde llega.

-¿Estas sonriendo, Kate? Pensé que te encontraría abatida, tal vez llorando… No comprendo. ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

-No voy a andar con rodeos, Lanie, lo voy a decir rápido y simple… anoche Castle y yo estuvimos juntos.

Lanie abre los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo en shock por la noticia.

-¿Estuvieron como?

-Estuvimos, estando, Lanie. No me hagas ser explicita, por favor, todavía me esta costando caer a la realidad.

-¡Dios mio, Beckett! Tuviste sexo con Castle. ¿Tuviste sexo con Castle? ¡Te acostaste con Castle! ¡Finalmente! ¿Cómo fue?

-Shh, Lanie, por favor…

-Perdóname, no puedo creer que tú no lo estés gritando. Kate esto es… es genial, es lo que vengo esperando desde el día que el chico escritor piso nuestras vidas. No escatimes en detalles, Kate… por favor, se buena con tu amiga.

-Simplemente paso, Lanie…

-Nada simplemente pasa, Kate. Javier me conto que dejaste la comisaria luego de renunciar, de lo cual debemos hablar por cierto, ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Fuiste a tu apartamento y Castle te estaba esperando?

-No. Fui a mi apartamento pero enseguida necesite huir de allí, camine sin rumbo hasta llegar a una plaza que esta cerca de mi apartamento. Una plaza que tiene un sentido especial para mi y para Castle, y estuve allí bajo la lluvia meditando todo lo pasado…

-…Y ahí es donde Castle te encontró y…

-No. No fue él quien vino hacia mi, Lanie. No esta vez. Luego de estar en la plaza quise llamarlo pero no me atendió entonces me fui hacia su apartamento. Cuando me abrió la puerta pude ver en sus ojos todo el dolor que le había causado, y no me salieron las palabras… entonces lo bese. Y le pedí perdón. Y lo bese.

-¡Wow! Y ahí es donde te llevo hacia su cuarto y…

-No. Ahí es donde me pidió explicaciones. Realmente lo había lastimado, Lanie. Ese día él había dejando el alma por mí y yo se la aplaste sin ningún miramiento. No se merecía eso. Entonces le dije simplemente la verdad… estuve a punto de morir y solo me acorde de él. Solo pensé en él. Y luego lo bese otra vez…

-¿Dime que ahí si es cuando todo paso?

-Si, Lanie. Nos seguimos besando, acariciando… todo con una mezcla de amor y pasión, con… ternura pero también desenfreno. Y luego yo lo conduje a su habitación, y ahí todo paso.

-Me has dejado sin palabras. Me alegro muchísimo, amiga. ¿Y que paso luego?

-Esta mañana…

-… ¿Pasaste la noche allí?

-Si, y esta mañana tomamos el desayuno junto a Alexis, luego de un extraño despertar, un poco incomodo, pero no malo.

-Ya lo blanquearon con Alexis, entonces es serio, Kate.

-Supongo que si. No hemos hablado nada, esta noche vendrá a cenar a mi apartamento. Imagino que hablaremos…

-¿Tu como te sientes?

-Increíble. Es decir, tengo miedo, por muchas cosas. Por este nuevo paso entre él y yo, por todo lo de mi madre, por mi trabajo estando en lo incierto, pero… siento que nada me importa si estoy con él, Lanie. ¿Es eso algo malo?

Lanie le sonríe, realmente contenta por su amiga.

-Para nada, amiga, todo lo contrario. Es normal tener miedos, y ahora no estas sola para afrontarlos. A decir verdad, antes tampoco estabas sola, pero bueno, ahora es oficial.

-Lo es... Ay, Lanie, no sabes lo vergonzoso que fue despertarme en la cama de Castle…

Así pasan casi hora y media conversando de todo un poco. Lanie feliz de ver a su amiga tan feliz como no la había visto en… nunca, a decir verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego del almuerzo con Lanie, Kate pasa toda la tarde en su apartamento meditando que hacer con su trabajo, mientras desmantela su ventana transformada en pizarra del caso de su madre.

Beckett esta segura que si Gates la ha llamado es para hablar de su renuncia. Tal vez no la acepte, tal vez ya la acepto. No sabe que es lo que mas le gustaría que sea. Su trabajo siempre lo ha sido todo, pero ahora tiene nuevas cosas en su vida, y tal vez no sea mala idea estar un tiempo sin trabajar, pero a su vez Beckett no es una persona que se va a dejar mantener, y no tiene demasiados ahorros como para mantenerse sin trabajar.

Hoy es viernes, pero para cuando el lunes arribe deberá tomar una decisión y dirigirse a la comisaria a afrontar a Gates.

Después de tener todas las fotografías y documentos sobre el caso guardados en una caja, y a esta guardada en su guardarropa, Kate organiza un poco el apartamento para que no este tan desastroso para cuando Castle llegue.

Mientras tanto, Castle, ha pasado toda el día junto a Alexis, y luego se ha dado un baño y cambiado para ir a cenar a lo de Kate. Antes de dejar el apartamento recibe un llamado telefónico que le hiela la piel:

-¿Sr. Castle?

-Si, ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Smith.

-¿Smith? ¿Algo más ha sucedido? El tirador huyo tras…

-…lo se todo, Sr. Castle. De milagro estoy vivo para realizar esta llamada. Pero será la última. Espero que mi amigo Roy donde sea que este, me perdone, pero no puedo continuar metido en esto. Tengo una familia propia a la cual proteger.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dice que de milagro esta vivo?

-El tirador irrumpió en mi casa, me disparo y se llevo toda la información que era parte del acuerdo por la seguridad de la detective Beckett.

-¿Qué hay del trato por la vida de Kate?

-Ya no hay trato, Sr. Castle. El tirador juro que tarde o temprano enterraría a la detective. Esta conversación es el último riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, no volverá a saber de mí. Sobreviví a un disparo y no quiero tentar mi suerte para enterarme si sobreviviría a un segundo disparo. Adiós, Sr. Castle.

-No, Smith, escúcheme…

Pero antes que Castle pueda decir nada mas, la plática es cortada por su contraparte.

Rick no sabe como procesar la conversación que acaba de tener, la información que acaba de recibir. Lo que si sabe, es que no puede ocultárselo a Kate, ya no debe haber secretos entre ellos dos.

Sale de su apartamento, aun helado por la noticia, y se dirige a comprar comida china para llevar a lo de Kate.

Media hora después, un poco mas compuesto, golpea la puerta de Beckett.

Ella enseguida abre y lo sorprende con un dulce beso, mientras lo atrae hacia ella enlazando sus dos brazos por detrás del cuello de él.

-Te extrañe, Castle.

-Yo a ti, Kate.

Ella lo suela, le sonríe y toma la bolsa que el trae colgando de uno de sus brazos.

-Mmm, eso huele genial. Comamos antes de que se enfríe.

Disponen todo para comer en la mesa ratona del living. La comida y un vino tinto que Kate abre para ellos.

Luego se sientan a comer.

-¿Qué hiciste todo el día, Kate?

-Descanse mas que nada, y almorcé con Lanie.

-¿Le has contando?

Kate se sonríe y asiente.

-¿Y que te ha dicho?

-Qué no me ha dicho seria una mejor pregunta. Estaba deslumbrada.

-Puedo imaginármelo.

-¿Y que has hecho tu, en el día?

-¿Además de extrañarte? Estuve con Alexis. Conversando más que todo, y jugando laser tag.

-¿Piensas que Alexis esta bien con todo esto, te ha dicho algo?

-Esta contenta, Kate. No voy a negarte que teme que salga herido, no olvides que ella vivió junto a mi todo desde que te conozco, pero esta feliz por mi igualmente, porque me ve feliz.

-No quiero que salgas herido, Castle. Perdóname si te herí en el pasado.

-Te juro Kate que tras la noche de ayer te he perdonado todo, espero que tu a mi también.

-No. Yo no.

-¿No?

Castle coloca su cara de perrito mojado, Kate se sonríe.

-No te he perdonado porque nada debo perdonarte, Castle. Me di cuenta que todo lo has hecho por mi bien, y que debería agradecértelo el resto de mi vida.

A Castle se le ponen los ojos llorosos y extiende su mano hacia ella, quien enseguida la toma y la aprieta un poco confortantemente.

Continúan comiendo mientras conversan temas menores, no concernientes a nada en si.

Luego, durante el café, ambos saben que es momento de una plática enserio.

-Kate… ¿quieres contarme ahora que sucedió ayer?

-Ayer fue… todo lo que tú ya sabias que seria. Hayamos al tirador. Espo y yo fuimos tras él. Derribo a Esposito, yo lo seguí, luchamos en el techo del edificio del hotel donde se hospedaba, y entre la pelea me derribo haciéndome caer del edificio quedando colgada del techo. Y allí me dejo.

-¡Oh, Kate!

-Juro Castle, que por más fea situación que haya sido esa, no me arrepiento de haberla vivido. Me hizo abrir los ojos. Era la caída que me faltaba para levantarme de una buena vez y ver lo que realmente debo valorar en la vida. Y eso eres tú, Castle. Como te dije anoche, estaba muriendo, iba a caer, y solo podía pensar en ti.

-No me alegro que eso haya pasado, Kate, porque por más que me había hecho a un lado para no verte morir, si algo te hubiera pasado, no me hubiera perdonado…

-…Shh, ya paso, Rick. Nada paso y aquí estamos. En la habitación de Maddox hayamos todo lo que se llevaron de la casa de Montgomery. Estaban buscando a alguien, a alguna persona conocida del capitán, pero no sabemos a quien.

-Creo que yo si se a quien, Kate.

-¿De que hablas, Rick?

-Antes de venir hacia aquí recibí una llamada del amigo de Montgomery, el Sr. Smith. Maddox irrumpió en su casa, le disparo y se llevo consigo toda la información que Smith tenia. Él sobrevivió al disparo pero me dijo que no quería tener más nada que ver con todo esto. Ellos tienen todo, Beckett, todas las cartas a nuestro favor que Montgomery tenia, ahora las tienen ellos. Y…

Castle solloza.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Y Maddox, antes de disparar, le dijo a Smith que ya no había trato y que te matarían, Kate.

A Kate se le pone la piel de gallina.

-Pero ya no voy a investigar el caso de mi madre. Yo… yo te elegí a ti, Castle. Elegí vivir. ¿Por qué van a matarme igual? No es justo. Yo deje ir lo más importante de mi vida, para darle lugar a una vida nueva, contigo…

-Lo siento, Kate. Esa gente no piensa en lo justo o injusto. Pero nada va a sucederte. No se como, no se con que, pero yo me voy a encargar de que eso sea así. Ahora que te tengo realmente, no voy a permitir que nadie te saque de mi lado. Nadie te va a hacer daño. Lo juro.

-Tengo miedo, Rick. De verdad.

Él se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente.

-No podrán con nosotros, Kate. Yo puedo parecer un chiste vistiendo mi chaleco antibalas de "Escritor", pero si se meten contigo, con nuestra felicidad, te aseguro que este chiste no será uno que les cause gracia de haber conocido.

Ella a pesar de que el tema es serio, se sonríe al ver la convicción de Castle por cuidar de ella, posa una mano sobre el rostro serio y resuelto de él, y lo besa tenuemente en los labios.

-Kate, creo que deberíamos ir con todo esto a Gates, ella sabrá que hacer, como actuar y como proporcionarnos seguridad.

-No se a Gates vaya importarle mi seguridad. Ella me suspendió, a Espo y a mí, pero yo… luego de darle mi placa y arma, renuncie.

-¿Tu qué?

-En ese momento me pareció lo mejor, Castle. Era un modo de liberarme de todo, y sentirme libre para estar contigo. Además de mantener mi orgullo en pie, por tonto que suene.

-Creo que deberás guardarte el orgullo, Kate, e intentar recuperar tu puesto. Es lo único que nos ayudara a protegerte.

-Supongo que deberé lidiar con eso, el lunes hablaré con Gates y le entregaré mi orgullo en bandeja. Lo prometo. E intentaré que Espo también vuelva al equipo. Deberemos batallar entre Ryan y él antes de batallar contra el mundo, porque no acabaron muy amistosos tras todo lo que paso. Pero Espo deberá entender, Ryan salvo realmente mi vida.

-Creo que deberé regalarle una Ferrari a Kevin en compensación.

-¿Solo una Ferrari vale mi vida, Castle?

-Cierto. Una Ferrari, una casa en los Hamptons, un…

-…Estaba bromeando. Creo que con un par de vueltas en tu Ferrari, Ryan estará encantado.

-Supongo que si. Eso y con que salga con la prima de Jenny, Ramona.

Kate codea a Rick en el estomago.

-Ey, eso dolió.

-Entonces no bromees conmigo, Castle.

Luego de un rato bromeando, Castle recupera su seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estaba pensando que… finalmente no abandonaremos el caso de tu madre supongo. Total ya no hay ningún trato que proteger. Pero por favor, Kate, cuando te sientas desbordada, cuando algo te inquiete, no te alejes de mí, haremos esto juntos. Juntos haremos justicia, juntos resolveremos el caso de tu madre y juntos le concederemos la paz que se merece. Juntos y procurando que todos salgamos con vida de esto. ¿Me lo prometes, Kate?

Ella no puede evitar dejar sus lágrimas correr. Pero se sonríe al oír a Castle decir todo eso.

-Lo prometo, Rick. Juro que lo prometo.

Ella se arroja a los brazos de él y comienza a besarlo, primero suavemente, luego con mas vehemencia.

-Creo que hay algo que aun no te he dicho, Castle.

Rick frunce el seño preocupado.

-Kate, pensé que no nos ocultaríamos mas nada.

-Esto es lo ultimo… Te amo, Castle.

Él se sonríe y la besa. La besa, lo besa, se besan. Hasta que ella lo conduce hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras haber hecho el amor más de una vez, Kate y Rick descansan en brazos del otro. Despiertos, cada cual abstraído en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Kate irrumpe el silencio.

-Rick… estaba pensando, tal vez deberíamos organizar una comida con los chicos así intentamos solucionar lo que sucede con ellos antes de ir a hablar con Gates el lunes. Ya que si tenemos la suerte de que la capitana nos admita a todos de regreso, no podemos estar enemistados entre nosotros.

-¿Para tanto es la pelea entre ellos?

-Conozco a Espo. No va a dar el brazo a torcer, pero al menos hay que pactar que ningún problema entre ellos estropee nuestro equipo. Ahora mas que nunca necesitamos estar juntos.

-Bien. Organizare todo en mi apartamento, ¿te parece?

-Si. Y… ya sé que Lanie lo sabe, sobre nosotros… y que no podremos ocultarlo demasiado, pero ¿puedo pedirte ser mas discretos delante de los chicos?

-Como tu quieras, Kate, pero te aseguro que si Lanie lo sabe, ya todos lo saben.

-¿Tu crees?

-Apostaría lo que fuera.

-Si, mejor no voy a apostar, creo que tienes razón.

Vuelven a entrar en un cómodo silencio, hasta que, esta vez, Rick, irrumpe.

-Kate… ¿Tu estas segura sobre esto?

-¿Qué es "esto" exactamente?

-Nosotros.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Castle?

-No lo se… Me parece demasiado perfecto… es decir, hasta ayer pensaba que no iba a volver a verte, que debía olvidarme de ti, y ahora aquí estamos.

-¿No es mi papel ser la escéptica de esta relación? Tu siempre has sido el soñador, Castle, el que cree en la magia, en que todo es posible.

-Lo se…

-Pero…

-No he dicho ningún pero.

-Pero sé que lo hay. Vamos, dime.

-Pero… ¿entonces por qué querías ocultarlo?

-No es ocultarlo, Castle. Es resguardarlo. Mas allá del tiempo en que nos conocemos, ahora es cuando realmente comenzaremos a conocerlos, y aunque nos hemos saltado algunos pasos, quisiera que no nos perdamos de nada. Siento que involucrar a todo el mundo haría que, no lo se, que se pierda el encanto… no me malinterpretes, quiero decir… Para todo el mundo, y estoy convencida de que así es, lo nuestro era algo que daban por sentado, algo que ya habían asumido aun sin suceder… Siento que cuando lo sepan no les causara ninguna fascinación especial.

-Nunca pensé que te importaba tanto el que dirán, Kate. Pensé que ese papel lo cubría yo.

-Supongo que realmente debemos redescubrirnos, Castle.

-Y lo haremos, Kate. Tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos, y te prometo que no va a hacer la diferencia el echo de incluir o no a nuestros amigos. ¿Qué hay de tu padre, no piensas decirle? Mi madre ya lo sabe.

-Si, es verdad, ya medio que le he anticipado… o sea, no sobre ti, pero sobre algo que debía contarle.

-Todo va a estar bien, Kate. Siento que tienes demasiados miedos, y no te culpo, yo los tengo también, pero debemos comenzar a afrontarlos juntos. Menos a Gates, eso lo afrontas sola.

Ella se ríe.

-Que valiente de tu parte, Castle.

Se besan y siguen disfrutando del uno al otro, mientras resuelven distintas inquietudes que a ambos les van surgiendo, hasta que se quedan dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Castle se despierta y se encuentra solo en la cama. Pero enseguida huele el aroma a café y a tostadas recién hechos.

Busca su ropa para vestirse, pero no halla su camisa, por lo cual se coloca sus pantalones y la bata rosada de Kate. Luego se dirige a la cocina. Allí encuentra a Kate, vistiendo nada más que su camisa perdida, terminando de preparar todo para desayunar.

El la sorprende por detrás y le da un beso en el cuello.

-Buen día.

Ella se sonríe y se gira a besarlo en la boca.

-Buen día.

-Te queda hermosa mi camisa, Kate.

-Y a ti mi bata, Castle.

-Lo se, he pensando en comprarme una igual.

-Siéntate. Todo esta listo.

Desayunan casi en silencio, luego juntan todo, y Castle lava las tazas.

-Bueno, creo que deberías devolverme la camisa así puedo irme a casa a ver a Alexis y a preparar todo para la cena con los chicos.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres ir con esa bata que tanto te gustó, Rick?

-Mmm, no, creo que arruinaría mi reputación.

-¿Cuál reputación?

Él se sonríe y le desabotona la camisa lentamente, dejándola solo en bragas, y enseguida colocándole la bata rosada que traía él.

Luego él se coloca la camisa, y ella se la abotona lentamente, mientras no deja mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle.

-¡Por dios, Kate! Si no fuera que realmente es mejor que me vaya yendo, no saldría de aquí en todo el día.

-Que mal que debas irte…

-No me tientes…

Ambos se sonríen.

-Vamos, Rick, ve. Luego de la cena con los chicos me quedare en tu apartamento, ¿esta bien?

-Mas que bien.

-Yo les avisare a todos.

Ella lo acompaña hasta la puerta y se despiden con un beso apasionado que casi causa que Castle entre de nuevo y vuelva a quitarse la camisa.

-Wow, Kate… Si me continúas tentando así cancelare la cena.

-Nada de eso. Pero los citare temprano. Así luego tendremos tiempo para el postre nosotros solos.

-Voy directo a darme una ducha de agua fría.

Ella se sonríe y cierra la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

A las ocho de la noche, Kate, helado en mano, golpea la puerta en el apartamento de Castle.

Esta algo nerviosa, porque será la primera vez que estará con sus amigos fuera del ámbito laboral, vestida casual, y tal vez, haciendo oficial lo suyo con Rick. Será la primera vez que esas tres variables serán parte de una misma ecuación.

Luego de unos segundos, Alexis, vestida muy elegantemente con un vestido color rosa pálido, es quien abre la puerta.

Kate entra en pánico, pensando que tal vez Alexis proceso todo y ahora la odie, o algo por el estilo. Pero la joven la recibe afectuosamente con un abrazo.

-Entra, Kate. Mi papá se esta terminando de vestir y yo ya estoy de salida.

-Estas muy linda, Alexis. ¿Una fiesta?

-Si, mi mamá esta en la ciudad y la acompañaré a un evento.

-No sabía que tu mamá estaba en Nueva York.

-Como se perdió mi graduación y… aprovechando este evento, decidió venirse por el fin de semana. Igual no te preocupes, Kate, ella no esta quedándose aquí con nosotros.

-No, yo no… Alexis…

-Se noto en tu rostro que eso es lo que estabas preguntándote. Lo entiendo, Kate. Mi papá tiene una reputación que lo precede. Pero ha cambiado desde que te conoció.

-Lo se. Gracias, Alexis.

-Bueno, yo me voy yendo sino llegaré tarde.

-¿Te veo luego?

-No, me quedare en el hotel con mi mamá. Tal vez mañana.

Kate le sonríe.

-Que la pases lindo, Alexis.

-Gracias, ustedes también.

Alexis toma su cartera del perchero y se va.

Kate deja el helado que ha traído en el freezer. Y enseguida se topa con Rick saliendo de su habitación.

-Hey, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-Si, Alexis me abrió.

Él toma el rostro de ella entre las manos y la da un tenue beso.

-¿Todo esta bien, Kate?

-No me dijiste que Meredith estaba en Nueva York.

-Es cierto, pero… Si no te lo dije es porque no lo creí importante. Ni siquiera la he visto. Sé, por Alexis, que vino con su novio de turno. Perdóname, Kate. ¿Estas enojada?

Ella le sonríe aunque aun no puede quitarse el disgusto del rostro.

-Si me das otro beso, no.

Él se sonríe y vuelve a besarla, esta vez mas larga y tendidamente, hasta que son interrumpidos por alguien llamando a la puerta.

-¿Has llamado delivery?

-Nada de eso, he cocinado yo mismo. Deben ser los chicos.

-¿Cocinaste?

-No lo digas tan sorprendida, Kate. Yo cocino. Con la ayuda de Alexis. Hicimos tacos. Hasta la masa es casera. Ya veras.

-Estoy asombrada, Castle, y aun no los comí.

Ambos se sonríen y se dirigen a la puerta. Castle abre, revelando a Lanie, quien se sonríe de oreja a oreja apenas los ve.

-Hola, Lanie. Adelante.

-Gracias, Castle.

-Vamos, Lanie, di lo que tengas que decir y acaba con esa cara de feliz cumpleaños.

-Esta bien. Quiero decirles a los dos que estoy muy contenta, realmente muy contenta, de que finalmente estén juntos…

Lanie solloza y Castle la sorprende con un abrazo. Kate se sonríe y se une al mismo abrazo.

-…y que los quiero mucho chicos. De verdad. Además quiero agradecerles porque gracias a ustedes gane la apuesta de la comisaria. Casi todos ya habían renunciado a ustedes, chicos, pero yo no, yo les tenía fe.

Rompen el abrazo.

-¡Lanie! No puedo creer que siguieran con esa apuesta.

-Desde el día uno que el chico escritor apareció en nuestras vidas, Kate. Y nunca dude… bueno, tal vez a veces, pero persistí apostando por ustedes.

-Gracias, Lanie, por ser tan buena amiga de Kate, y mía también.

-De nada, Castle. Pero no lastimes a mi amiga, porque dejo de ser tu amiga, ¡eh!

-Nunca hare nada para lastimarla, no apropósito al menos.

Enseguida vuelven a golpear la puerta.

-Lanie, ni una palabra a los chicos sobre Castle y yo, aun no saben, y queremos manejar nosotros las cosas.

Lanie hace señas de que su boca es un cierre.

Castle abre la puerta y recibe a Ryan y a Jenny. Se saludan afectuosamente, Rick no pierde oportunidad, aunque intenta no ser oído por Beckett, de agradecer a Ryan por salvarla.

-Muchas gracias, Kevin. Tú sabes, por salvar a Kate la otra vez.

-Nada que agradecerme, hermano. Hice lo que se debía hacer, aunque no todos opinen lo mismo.

Castle le da una palmada en el hombro, y los invita a pasar. Ryan le entrega una botella de vino que ha traído.

Todos aguardan en el living mientras beben el vino que Ryan trajo. Mientras, Castle finaliza algunos detalles de la comida.

Cuando una vez más golpean la puerta, Kate le hace señas a Rick de que ella atenderá. Él asiente.

Kate abre la puerta y deja pasar a Esposito. Pero antes de regresar con los demás, lo aparta unos minutos para hablar con él.

-¿Cómo estas Javi?

-Mas tranquilo, ¿y tu?

-Yo… estoy verdaderamente bien.

-Kate… Dime la verdad, soy tu amigo.

-Esa es la verdad. Sé que suena extraño pero… estoy bien, estoy feliz.

-No comprendo, Kate. Se nos escapó Maddox, ¿Qué es lo que te hace feliz?

-Vivir me hace feliz, Espo. Casi muero, por si te olvidas.

-No me olvido, pero no creo que eso fuera a pasar, sé que hubieras salido de esa, Kate.

-No lo creo, iba a caerme e iba a morir.

-No se si fue buena idea venir esta noche. No me hablo con Ryan, estuve ignorando a Lanie…

-Eso va a acabarse hoy aquí, Javi. Los necesito a todos juntos. Necesitamos estar todos juntos. Cosas nuevas surgieron, y debemos hablarlas.

-No prometo nada, Beckett. Lo intentare.

-Con que lo intentes, ya es un avance.

Kate palmea el hombro de Esposito, y ambos se dirigen al living.

Todos los saludan, pero él devuelve apenas un cordial: "Hola". Se saca la campera y se sienta en el sofá. Castle le ofrece una copa de vino, Esposito titube de aceptarla.

-Vamos, Espo, acéptala, hermano.

-No soy chico de vino, Castle, soy más bien chico de cerveza.

-No tengo cerveza, pero si quieres puedo ir a comprar.

-Nada de eso… Vamos, Javier, no te hagas rogar, cariño.

-Lanie, de verdad, yo…

-Vamos, Javi, tómala aunque sea para brindar.

Javier revolea los ojos y luego acepta la copa que Castle aun le ofrece.

-¿Y por qué se supone que brindaremos, Beckett?

Kate le hecha una mirada cómplice a Castle, quien enseguida se sonríe captando la intención. Lanie percibe ese intercambio y se sonríe también.

-Me gustaría que me acompañen con un brindis por la vida, Espo. Dios sabe cuantas oportunidades ya me ha dado, pero esta vez estoy decidida a no desaprovecharla. Decidí que mi vida vale mucho mas que hacer justicia adentrándome ciegamente en el caso de mi madre. Ella no hubiera querido eso para mi vida, que muera castigando su propia muerte. Y después de todo, nada me devolverá a mi madre. Todo sucederá en su debido momento, no quiere decir que me resigne a jamás darle justicia, pero no me arriesgare en una batalla donde no tengo las de ganar. Y en pos de darle una oportunidad a mi vida, deje de ignorar a aquello que le ha traído mas sentido, a… la razón de mis sonrisas, a la esperanza de un futuro…

Lanie y Jenny sollozan. Ryan se sonríe. Esposito ni se inmuta.

Castle solloza y se acerca a abrazar a Kate, quien lo toma con ambas manos del rostro y lo besa suavemente.

Todos chocan sus copas, luego, mientras todos felicitan a Kate y a Rick, Javier se bebe su copa de un solo trago, y se coloca su campera.

-¿A dónde vas Espo?

-No sé que te ha sucedido, Beckett. Pero yo no comprendo este festejo ridículo cuando aun hay gente ahí fuera culpable de haber matado a tu madre y de haberte intentado matar a ti. Perdóname, lo siento mucho de verdad, y me pone contento lo tuyo con Castle, pero no puedo ser parte de este circo.

-Javi…

Antes de que nadie pueda decir nada, Javier deja el apartamento.

A pesar de que lo que Esposito haya dicho atente principalmente contra la felicidad de Kate, quien más mal se pone con la situación es Ryan.

-Creo que tal vez debería ir tras él, e intentar…

-No, Kevin, Espo entrara en razones solo. Ya veras.

-Kate, tiene razón, Ryan, vamos, no agüemos la noche con su humor. Castle, tengo hambre, para cuando la comida.

-Ya todo esta listo, Lanie. Pueden pasar a sentarse.

Todos pasan a sentarse, Castle sirve los tacos. Todos lo halagan y él se engrandece.

-Vamos, chicos, no le agranden mas el ego de lo normal…

-Es que estos tacos son realmente increíbles, Kate, no sabía que el chico escritor cocinaba tan bien.

-Hombre escritor, Lanie. Nada de chico.

-Perdón, Castle. No quise menospreciar tu masculinidad. Pero de eso debería hablar, Kate, no yo.

Todos ríen. Kate se sonroja.

La cena continua bien, charlando y degustando. Luego, Kate sirve el helado, y mas tarde beben café.

-¿Qué harás con el trabajo, Beckett? No quiero hacerme la idea de trabajar sin ustedes, chicos.

-Mañana iré a hablar con Gates. Veré que puedo hacer. Hablare por Javier también, sé que cuando cambie de humor, cambiara de idea. Con Castle estuvimos hablando y ahora que tenemos todas las de perder en el caso de mi madre, la idea no es abandonarlo, pero si ser cautelosos, necesitamos del amparo de Gates. Sé que Espo no estará dispuesto a aceptar eso, pero yo si, así que eventualmente deberá aceptarlo él también.

-Yo estoy contigo, Beckett. Nunca quise hacer un mal avisándole a Gates, pero debí hacerlo.

-Lo se. Y jamás voy a dejar de agradecerte que me hayas salvado, Kevin.

Kate y Ryan se abrazan, ambos con los ojos llorosos.

-Y Castle prometió prestarte su Ferrari en compensación, y creo que dijo algo también sobre su casa en los Hamptons.

Todos ríen.

-Te tomo la palabra, Castle.

-Cuando quieras, hermano.

Continúan un tiempo mas conversando, hasta que a las doce, Jenny y Kevin deciden irse.

-Me alegro de que hayan venido, chicos.

-Nosotros también, Kate. Gracias por invitarnos. Muy rico todo, Richard.

-Son bienvenidos cuando gusten, Jenny.

Luego de que Jenny y Kevin se van, Lanie se prepara también para retirarse.

-Bueno… yo también me iré. Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Javier para vernos. Tal vez logre saber que es lo que realmente lo atormenta. Cualquier cosa te aviso, linda.

-Gracias, Lanie.

Despiden a Lanie, y al cerrar la puerta, ambos se dirigen al sofá y se desploman en él.

-¡Que noche!

-La verdad… Quede exhausta.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir? De todos modos debes madrugar para ir a hablar con Gates.

-¿De verdad, Castle? Yo te había prometido…

-…no faltara oportunidad de cumplir promesas, Kate. Ahora vamos a dormir.

Ella se sonríe y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas mientras le da un beso estruendoso en la mejilla.

Después, tomados de la mano, apagan todas las luces y se van a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A pedido de jorga07, la escena entre Espo y Lanie. Espero que les guste, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir para estos personajes.

Al dejar el apartamento de Castle, Lanie toma un taxi y se dirige casi al otro extremo de la ciudad, a donde vive Esposito, en un pequeño mono-ambiente situado en un edificio de cuatro pisos.

Al arribar, abona al conductor y desciende del taxi. Sube las escaleras y enseguida Javier la sorprende anticipándose a que ella golpee, abriéndole la puerta.

Ella le da un beso en la mejilla e ingresa al apartamento.

El sitio esta un poco desordenado, y hay indicios de que Esposito ha estado bebiendo demasiadas cervezas.

-Javier este sitio esta hecho un desastre.

-Lo se. No tuve tiempo, ni ganas de arreglarlo.

Él se le acerca cariñosamente, la besa en el cuello y comienza a acariciarla por la cintura. Lanie se aparta.

-¿Para esto me has enviado un mensaje?

-Necesito estar alguien.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que soy, Javier?

-Vamos, Lanie, no te pongas en puritana, nunca te has negado…

-…nunca habías sido tan descaradamente grosero. Y estás borracho.

-He pasado días terribles. Mi trabajo quedo recluido a cosas de administración. Mi vida apesta, Lanie.

-Tu vida no es lo único que apesta. Este sitio entero apesta. Tú apestas. Vamos, Javi, vas a darte un buen baño y luego tendremos una conversación adulta.

-No llame a mi mamá, Len, te llame a ti.

-No reniegues. No vas a conseguir nada de mí en este estado.

Lanie lo acompaña al baño, abre la ducha y lo ayuda a desvestirse. Él en todo momento intenta persuadirla de estar con él, pero no logra su propósito

Finalmente, Esposito acaba dándose un baño, mientras Lanie acomoda el apartamento y prepara café.

Media hora después, Javier regresa al ambiente principal, sintiéndose renovado, con ropa limpia y oliendo a perfume. Se acerca a Lanie y la sorprende con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Len. No sé que haría si no pudiera contar contigo.

-Más allá de que no estemos juntos, siempre podrás contar conmigo, Javi. Pero sabes que también puedes contar con Kevin, con Kate y con Castle, también.

Él no responde a eso y se sienta sobre su cama. Ella se acerca con dos tazas de café, toma asiento y le cede una taza.

-Bébetelo.

-No me gusta el café así negro, Lanie.

-No me importa. Bébetelo.

Él rezonga un poco pero comienza a tomarlo.

-Ahora cuéntame que te esta pasando, Javi. Es evidente que desde que empezaron a seguirle la pista al tirador te has enceguecido igual que lo hace siempre Kate, pero ella reflexionó y avanzó, se decidió a ser feliz, tu no. Tú insistes en que hay que continuar con esa persecución fatal. Y te enojas con Ryan por haber hecho lo correcto. ¿Por qué?

-Ryan pasó por encima de nosotros. Él… es una cuestión de honor, Lanie.

-Él salvo la vida de mi amiga, Javier.

-Nada iba a pasarle a Beckett.

- Estaba colgando del techo de un edificio. Se iba a caer y lo más factible es que no iba a resistir el impacto.

-Bueno, podría haber acudido él solo, no con Gates y media docena de polis.

-Ryan tomo precauciones, Javi. No puedes culparlo. Lo que hizo fue digno, civilizado y acertado. Por el contrario, ir así sin refuerzos, a la buena de dios, como hicieron Beckett y tú, fue totalmente inapropiado y novato.

-No lo se, ya se me pasara.

-Beckett hablará con Gates sobre sus puestos. Intentará que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Su vida aun no esta fuera de peligro, y lo mejor será tener el respaldo de la fuerza, y el apoyo de sus colegas y amigos. De su equipo. Ella necesita contar con todos, Javi.

-Lo se.

-Aun no me has dicho porque esa saña con este caso. Y con no dejarlo ir, aun cuando Kate desea dejarlo y ser feliz.

Javier la mira dubitativo, comienzan a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. Ella lo toma de una mano.

-Nunca le he contado esto a nadie, Lanie…

-Puedes confiar en mí.

-Cuando tenía dieciséis años… tenía una hermana un año menor que yo, ella se llamaba Amanda, pero yo la llamaba Mandy. Éramos muy unidos… ella era la consentida de mis papas pero también mía. Era hermosa, graciosa y bastante tímida. A ella no la dejaban salir, consideraban que era aun chica para ir a bailes y esas cosas, pero había un chico del cual ella estaba enamorada y él siempre la invitaba a salir… entonces una noche yo la ayude a encontrarse con él. Les dijimos a mis padres que iríamos al cine, juntos. Ella y el chico se juntarían un sitio de videojuegos, y yo la esperaría en un bar cercano. Mandy debía encontrarse conmigo a las doce, pero no apareció. Le di margen por si se había atrasado, pero cuando paso una hora y no regresaba, fui a buscarla. No estaba en ningún sitio. Nadie sabía nada. Regrese a mi casa y tuve que enfrentar a mis padres. Fue horrible, Lanie… mi mamá lloraba y mi papá me gritaba… la policía la busco por días y días, hasta que una tarde un oficial se presentó en mí casa nos dio la aterradora noticia: el cuerpo de Mandy había aparecido en un terreno baldío a las afueras de la ciudad. No solo la habían asfixiado, sino que la habían violado y… muchas otras cosas que realmente prefiero no recordar…

Lanie solloza a la par de Javier, y lo abraza fuerte, luego sin soltarle la mano, le da espacio para continuar.

-…la investigación duro tan solo un mes, y luego archivaron el caso. Mandy no fue la primera ni la única joven en morir así allí donde vivíamos. Pero todos los casos eran archivados. Evidentemente porque no se quería investigar más. Mi mamá no pudo soportarlo más y nos mudamos. Yo no me podía perdonar lo que le había pasado a Mandy, y no soportaba la idea de que quien le hizo eso aun siguiera libre y haciéndoselo a otras chicas. Mi papá apenas me miraba a los ojos, apenas me hablaba. Yo era el culpable de haber perdido a Mandy. Me enviaron a la escuela militar. No querían tenerme en la casa. Allí me forme, y me fortalecí, y estaba decidido a hacer justicia por mano propia. Pero cuando termine el liceo militar, salió en todas las noticias, que el "asesino de jovencitas" como lo llamaban había muerto y había develado sus crímenes en un diario que dejo. No pude ponerme contento porque yo quería haberlo podido matar yo mismo.

-¡Oh, Javi…!

-…En seguida me enliste en la policía, para aunque sea llevarle justicia a los demás, y luego ya conoces el resto de mi historia. Mi madre murió hace unos años, mi padre aun no me habla. Por eso me tome el caso de Kate tan personal. Yo… necesito ayudarla a que ella sí haga justicia. Para mi ella es como una hermana, y preciso ayudarla.

-Javi, ahora comprendo tu modo de pensar y de actuar, y juro que te entiendo, pero… necesitas detenerte. El caso de Kate no es el de tu hermana. Y siento mucho lo que sucedió entonces, pero es preciso tomar recaudos. Kate es feliz ahora con Castle, y ella necesita de esa felicidad. Desde que la conozco esta martirizada por lo de su madre, es tiempo de que lo deje ir.

-Lo se, Lanie. Pero… no puedo evitar sentir un deber hacia ese caso…

-Prométeme que intentaras recomponer las cosas con Ryan, y así ayudar a Kate. Tarde o temprano el caso se resolverá, confío en eso, pero todos deben estar vivos para festejar ese momento.

-Te lo prometo.

-Así me gusta. Obediente.

-Gracias, Len. Realmente me hizo bien contarle eso a alguien.

-Y a mi me hizo bien entenderte, Javi.

Se abrazan un instante, luego Lanie deja las tazas de café en la cocina y se alista para irse.

-¿No te quedas? Es tarde, Lanie.

-No lo se… necesito dormir, mañana debo ir a la morgue…

-Dormiremos. Lo prometo.

-Bien, me quedo. Préstame algo para dormir.

Javier se sonríe y le busca una remera.

Luego, ambos cambiados, se acuestan en la cama.

Lanie le envía un texto a Kate: "Todo solucionado. Luego te amplio. Que duermas bien, Kate. Te quiero amiga." Y luego programa su alarma para las 6 AM.

Le da un beso en la frente a Javier, apagan las lámparas, y se duermen.


	7. Chapter 7

El lunes por la mañana, suena la alarma del teléfono móvil de Kate. Ella abre los ojos, mira la hora (6AM) y la reprograma quince minutos más.

6:15AM nuevamente suena la alarma. Pero esta vez, es Rick quien abre los ojos y la apaga.

Luego, comienza a despertar a Kate suavemente acariciándole el rostro y besando su mejilla.

-Vamos, Kate… Es hora de levantarse.

Ella se rehúsa a abrir los ojos, pero se sonríe.

-Vamos, sé que estás despierta… date un baño, yo te prepararé el desayuno.

Rick le da un último beso en la frente y al instante deja la cama. Se coloca un par de pantuflas y se dirige a la cocina.

Kate remolonea un poco más y luego se levanta e ingresa al baño cerrando la puerta.

Cuando Rick entra en la cocina se encuentra con Meredith bebiendo café sentada junto al desayunador.

-¿Meredith? ¿Qué haces acá?

-Buenos días, Ricky. Estoy esperando que Alexis se cambie. Iremos a pasear juntas y me llevara a conocer el campus de la universidad.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Esta tarde parto nuevamente para Los Ángeles, así que debemos aprovechar el tiempo.

Rick extrae del mueble dos tazas y las coloca sobre una bandeja.

-¿Quieres un café? Lo acabo de preparar.

-Eh… no, yo…

-Ah, dos tazas, veo que tienes compañía. ¿Es la detective cierto? Alexis me contó lo de ustedes.

-Si, Kate se esta duchando…

Rick comienza a preparar tostadas.

Por otro lado, Kate sale del baño vestida con la ropa de anoche, se cepilla el cabello y se lo seca con secador, y se maquilla un poco.

Mientras, Rick finaliza las tostadas, coloca distintas jaleas de frutas en potes y llena las dos tazas de café.

Cuando levanta la bandeja para dirigirse al cuarto, Meredith lo detiene apoyando una mano en su hombro. Al mismo momento, Kate se dirigía a la cocina, pero se esconde al oír la voz de Meredith. Y Alexis descendía las escaleras, pero retrocede al oír el tono de su madre.

-Alexis me ha contado lo difícil que han sido estos últimos tiempos. Ella esta realmente apenada por lo mucho que has sufrido por esa detective. ¿Vale la pena, Richard?

Rick apoya la bandeja en el desayunador y enfrenta a Meredith.

-Kate vale cada sufrimiento, cada lágrima que pude haber derramado… Realmente lo vale todo para mí.

-Es solo una policía, Ricky, no es gran cosa. Y si tiene tantos problemas, tú puedes conseguirte algo mejor.

-No te permito que hables así de ella, Meredith. No es solo una policía, y tiene problemas como cualquier ser humano. Tú no eres mejor que ella.

-Yo te di una hija, Rick.

-Y es lo único bueno que obtuve de ti.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Soy la madre de tu hija, alguna vez fui tu esposa, Richard Castle.

-Vamos, Meredith, sabes muy bien nuestra historia.

-Tu eres el culpable de que lo nuestro no funcionase. Y seguramente eres el culpable de que te separaras por segunda vez también. Ten cuidado, sino te divorciaras tres veces.

-No dejaré que me trates así en mi propia casa y a centímetros de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Tu bien sabes porque no funciono lo nuestro. Y de quien fue la culpa. Te recuerdo que no fui yo él que dejo a Alexis y se fue con otro tipo. Y no es de tu incumbencia mi segundo matrimonio. Ni lo mio con Kate.

-¿Tan vulnerable te has vuelto, Ricky? ¿Un poco de sexo y ya te han comprado? ¿Aunque sea cualquier pobretona?

Antes de que Rick responda, Alexis aparece velozmente por las escaleras.

-¡Es suficiente, mamá! Si confié en ti para hablar es porque pensé que quedaba entre nosotras. No puedo creer todo lo que acabo de oír. No voy a tolerar que vengas a insultar a papá, y tampoco que hables así de Kate. Sí, papá ha sufrido, pero yo se y confío en él en que valió la pena. Kate y papá se aman, y se puede ver a simple vista. Y no la menosprecies mamá, porque ella es mucho mejor que tu en muchos sentidos. Y… yo te quiero porque eres mi mamá, pero me hubiera encantado que seas mas como Kate.

-Lo único que me faltaba. Has criado a una maleducada, Richard.

-Al menos me ha criado. Ahora por favor vete, mamá. No tengo deseos de salir contigo.

Meredith disgustada por todo lo que le han dicho salen corriendo de la casa, insultando al aire.

Rick abraza a su hija, quien no sale de su asombro y no puede evitar sollozar.

-Perdóname, papá. No fue mi intención andar divulgando nada, pero necesitaba confiar en alguien para hablar, y pensé que…

-…Shh, no tengo nada que disculparte, Alexis. Meredith nunca supo ubicarse. Y por eso no funcionamos.

Alexis y Castle se sueltan del abrazo. Alexis nota que el desayuno se ha echado a perder.

-Déjame volver a preparar los cafés, tu si quieres ve a ver si Kate ya esta lista.

En ese momento, Kate aparece ante ellos.

-No hace falta, aquí estoy.

-¿Has estado allí todo el tiempo?

-Lo siento, pero si. Justo venia para aquí cuando todo empezó.

-No, yo lo siento, Kate, no debías pasar esta situación. Te pido perdón.

-No debes pedirme perdón, Castle, no es culpa tuya. Y siento traerte problemas con tu mamá, Alexis.

-Mi mamá es un problema por si misma, Kate, así que no te sientas mal. ¿Les molesta si desayuno con ustedes?

Kate se sonríe.

-Por supuesto que no, Alexis. De todos modos yo soy quien esta demás aquí, creo que me iré a la comisaria, y así ustedes pueden desayunar juntos.

-Nada de eso, Kate. Por favor no me hagas sentir mal de que todo se haya dado así, y comparte el desayuno con papá y conmigo. ¿Si?

Kate asiente y se sonríe, y sorprendiendo a la joven, abraza a Alexis con todas sus fuerzas, incluso dejando caer algunas lagrimas. Rick solloza y las abraza a ambas dos.

Luego, todos se ríen de la situación, y se sientan a desayunar. Y entre charla de una cosa y charla de otra, Alexis y Kate terminan acordando recorrer el campus juntas un día de estos, ir los tres a patinar en hielo, un fin de semana irse a los Hamptons, y muchos otros planes mas.

Después del desayuno, Kate se despide con un beso de Castle y con un abrazo de Alexis.

-Luego cuéntame como te va con Gates.

-Te llamaré.

-¿Nos vemos después?

-Disfruta el día con Alexis. Luego hablamos.

Otro beso, y Kate se va dejándolos solos a Rick y a Alexis.

Rick y Alexis juntan todo lo del desayuno y lo lavan, y planean que hacer el resto del día.

Por su parte, Kate va hacia su apartamento, se cambia de ropa por una más adecuada para ir a ver a Gates, y chequea los mensajes de su teléfono, al cual tiene un poco descuidado últimamente...

Ve uno de su padre: "Katie, me preocupa que no te contactes conmigo. ¿Cuándo puedo ir a verte?"

Uno de Lanie: "Todo solucionado. Luego te amplio. Que duermas bien, Kate. Te quiero amiga."

Uno de Esposito: "Suerte con Gates, Beckett. Perdona mi comportamiento de ayer. Cuenta conmigo en el equipo. Saludos, Javi."

Y uno de Ryan: "¿Hoy vienes a la comisaria? Los extraño, no es lo mismo sin ustedes. Suerte con la capitana, Kevin."

Mientras sale del apartamento, y luego del edificio, hacia su coche, responde a cada uno de ellos…

A su padre: "¿Vienes esta noche a cenar, papá? Dale, tengo mucho que contarte, te espero. Te quiero, Katie".

A Lanie: "Gracias, Len. Tu si que tienes poder sobre Espo. Te quiero amiga."

A Esposito: "Nada que perdonar, Javi. Somos amigos. Crucemos los dedos para que la capitana nos deje volver. Cariños, Kate"

Y a Ryan: "Estoy saliendo para allí, Ryan. Prepárame una taza de café que la voy a necesitar antes de enfrentar a Gates ;)"

Luego, Kate arranca el coche y sale directo hacia la comisaria.

Cuando arriba a la puerta, estaciona y le llega un nuevo mensaje…

Es de Rick: "Suerte con _MonsterGates. _Y recuerda el viejo refrán:Perro que ladra, no muerde. Te amo, Rick".

Kate se ríe y responde mientras entra al edificio y sube al ascensor…

"Solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir tantos disparates juntos que me hagan reír sola, y por eso, entre otras cosas, te amo. Kate"

Antes de llegar al piso deseado, le llega una contestación…

"¿Me estas llamando disparate?... Esta noche arregle para salir a cenar con Alexis, ¿vienes con nosotros?"

"Invite a cenar a mi padre. ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Voy a estar contando las horas. ¿Puedo llamarte antes de irme a dormir?"

"Estaré esperando ese llamado".

Luego, Kate guarda el teléfono y sale del ascensor.

Enseguida Ryan la toma de un brazo y la lleva hacia la sala de descanso. Enseguida le prepara una taza de café y se la da.

-Gracias. ¿Qué sucede Ryan?

-Nada. Solo quería advertirte que hace un rato estuvo aquí el jefe de detectives hablando con Gates. No sé que hablaron, pero fue una conversación… amistosa. Rápida y con demasiadas sonrisas.

-Que extraño.

Kate bebe el café.

-Tal vez es algo bueno.

-Esperemos. Porque para esta altura si Gates acepto mi renuncia ya debe haberla elevado, y tal vez el jefe vino a hablar de eso.

-Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo…

-Lo se.

Kate toma el último sorbo de café. Y se pone de pie.

-Suerte.

Kate le asiente a Ryan y se va.

Golpea en la oficina de Gates, y enseguida oye una respuesta:

-Adelante, Detective Beckett.

Kate se sonríe y entra.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate ingresa al despacho de Gates, cerrando la puerta, y parándose justo frente al escritorio de la capitana.

-Buenos días, señor. Disculpe que me haya presentado sin…

-…Ahórrese cualquier excusa, Detective Beckett, y tome asiento.

Kate se sorprende ante la contestación, pero nota que de verdad Gates tiene buen humor, por lo cual sin dudarlo toma asiento y decide dejarla hablar a ella.

-No pretendo pecar de adivina, pero estoy segura que ha venido a reclamar su puesto. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, detective?

-Si no es muy tarde, si, capitana.

-No es tarde porque nunca procese su renuncia, Beckett. Sabía que iba a volver.

-Fue una decisión precipitada, que en realidad sostendría si no fuera por algunas cosas que surgieron… Capitana sé que el detective Esposito y yo hemos hecho un desacato a la autoridad de la policía de Nueva York, pero le pido por favor que reconsidere la suspensión.

-¿Y por qué debería reconsiderarla?

-Porque hacemos un buen equipo junto al detective Ryan.

-¿Va a dejar afuera al Sr. Castle?

Kate se sonríe.

-No, claro que no, los cuatro hacemos un buen equipo. Y… prometo que no volverá a suceder. Además estoy dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad, capitana, y a solicitar de su apoyo y orientación en pos al caso de mi madre, ya que ahora mi vida es la que esta en peligro y la de todo aquel que este relacionado al caso.

-La escucho.

-Usted esta al corriente del caso de mi madre…

Gates asiente.

-…pero lo que no sabe, y nadie, a excepción de mi equipo y unos pocos mas saben, es que el capitán Montgomery estaba implicado.

-Eso que esta diciendo es una seria acusación, detective.

-Lo se. Y si no lo conté antes es porque yo apreciaba mucho a Roy, y lamento en el alma tener que blanquear lo que paso. Él… él estaba con otros polis sucios, y… él hizo un trato por mi vida, a cambio de no divulgar información que tenia en su poder, relacionada al caso de mi madre. Roy se llevo a la tumba el secreto de quien esta detrás de todo, y la información se la concedió a un amigo, quien mantuvo el trato hasta ahora, pero Maddox, quien me disparo y me arrojo del edificio, le robo toda la información, por lo cual ya no hay trato. Mi vida esta en peligro, al igual que la vida de todo aquel que ellos consideren que deban derribar. Ya no se trata de que investigue o no, capitana, ellos me quieren muerta. Por eso, le pido por favor volver a mi puesto, con todo mi equipo, para continuar trabajando como siempre, y para sentirme protegida rodeada de ellos, y de usted.

-¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión, detective Beckett?

-¿A que se refiere exactamente?

-¿Por qué esas ansias por vivir, cuando siempre vivió enceguecida por hacer justicia a cualquier precio?

Kate se sonríe.

-Porque ahora mi vida tiene un sentido, alguien por quien vivir.

-Bien. El puesto es suyo.

Gates saca de su cajón la placa y arma de Beckett y se la entrega.

-Y dígale al detective Esposito que si quiere lo suyo, que venga a pedírmelo. Y basta de vendettas personales y por detrás mio. Si algo nuevo surge, acude a mí. ¿Soy clara?

-Si, capitana. Muchas gracias.

Kate se pone de pie para retirarse, guarda su placa y arma, pero antes de salir, Gates la detiene.

-Detective…

-¿Si?

-Me alegro que le haya encontrado un sentido a su vida, la felicito. Y felicite al Sr. Castle de mi parte. Los espero mañana aquí para retomar sus tareas.

Kate se sonríe.

-Si, señor. Hasta mañana.

Kate deja la oficina de Gates sin poder creer que todo haya salido tan bien.

Antes de irse, le da las buenas noticias a Ryan, el cual la abraza de la alegría. Y le encomienda la tarea de darle las noticias a Esposito y de decirle que se presente ante Gates.

Kate sale del edificio mientras le envía mensaje a Lanie y a Castle…

A Lanie: "De vuelta en casa. Gates acepto mi reintegro y el de Espo también. Nos vemos pronto".

A Castle: "Mañana volvemos al trabajo, Castle. Por cierto, Gates te felicita por lo nuestro. Te amo. Kate".

Luego, Beckett se sube a su coche, pero antes de poder arrancar, su teléfono le avisa que tiene dos mensajes nuevos…

Uno de Lanie: "Me alegro que todo se encamine, amiga. Nos vemos, cariño."

Y uno de Rick: "Yo sé que Gates en el fondo me adora. Nos vemos pronto hermosa. Y esta noche te llamo. Te amo, Rick".

Kate finalmente arranca el coche y se dirige a hacer algunas compras para la cena con su padre y luego a su apartamento.


	9. Chapter 9

A las ocho y media, Kate finalmente tiene todo listo para la cena con su padre. Ha preparado el plato preferido de él (Lasaña) y ha preparado el postre que su madre solía hacerles (Tiramisú).

Enseguida, Jim golpea a la puerta, y Kate abre sonriente. Él se sorprende al verla tan radiante, cuando esperaba verla decaída y envuelta en el tormento como siempre que el caso de Johanna hacia su aparición.

Se dan un cálido abrazo, y después Kate toma el abrigo de su padre y lo cuelga en el perchero detrás de la puerta.

-Toma asiento, papá, todo esta listo.

-¿Has cocinado para mi, Katie?

Kate se sonríe al oír de su padre la misma sorpresa con que ella cuestionó a Castle cuando cocinó para todos.

-Sí. He decidido que la comida rápida y los deliverys quedaran solo para cuando realmente no tenga tiempo.

Jim toma asiento, Kate sirve la comida y luego se sienta.

-¿A dónde escondes a mi verdadera hija, Kate impostora?

Ella se sonríe.

-Todo lo contrarío. De ahora en más seré la verdadera Kate, la que siempre debí ser, la que disfruta de la vida, y no la que camina hacia la muerte.

-Wow… Realmente me alegro de verte tan contenta, Katie. A algo se debía que no haya podido localizarte por tantos días.

-Vamos a ponerlo simple, papá, porque no quiero recordar… Digamos que estaba cayendo, y la imagen de lo que iba a perder paso por delante mio como un flash, e hizo que me levantará y fuera a su encuentro.

-Me pone contento que te hayas levantado, hija. Es lo que siempre quise para ti. Una vida feliz. Y lo que Johanna querría también.

-Lo sé.

-Y debo asumir que ese "flash" que te hizo resurgir tiene nombre y apellido… Y creo saber cual es.

Ella se sonroja y no puede ocultar su sonrisa.

-Él me hace feliz. Por fin pude abrir los ojos y verlo con claridad. Lamento haberme demorado tanto tiempo.

-El tiempo no va en retroceso, Katie, sino hacia delante. Mas allá de lo que te hayas demorado, mira el tiempo que tienen por delante. Quiero verte caminando hacia el altar, quiero malcriar nietos, quiero…

-Shh… No nos adelantemos tanto. Pero no te preocupes, papá, yo también quiero todo eso.

-¿Y para cuando una cena con el señor Richard Castle?

-Próximamente.

Luego continúan hablando de cosas simples de la vida, aunque en medio de la conversación Kate le cuenta sobre su renuncia y su reciente vuelta a la policía.

Por otro lado, Rick y Alexis cenan en un cálido restaurante de comida India.

-Tenías razón, Alexis, esta comida es buena.

-Sabía que iba a gustarte. Tenemos que volver cuando la abuela regrese de los Hamptons.

-Por supuesto que sí, y podemos decirle a Kate también... Si no tienes problema…

-Papá, deja de tener tantas conjeturas sobre mi respecto a Kate… Siempre me miras como… pidiéndome permiso.

-Lo siento, es que luego de todo lo que Meredith dijo, yo solo… quiero que te sientas cómoda. Alexis… siempre hemos tenido una increíble relación, excesiva muchos padres e hijos podrían pensar, pero así somos, pero ahora que Kate esta también en mi vida, en nuestras vidas, sé que las cosas cambiaran, y yo solo quiero que estés bien con eso. No me gustaría que pienses que me perderás, o que te dejare de lado. Eso nunca sucederá, me tendrás a tu lado hasta que seamos viejos.

-Sabes que eso no es posible… Ser viejos al mismo tiempo…

-Sera posible cuando encuentre la formula secreta.

Alexis revolea los ojos y luego se sonríe.

-Papá, sé que no te perderé, como tú no me perderás cuando comience la Universidad o cuando me case,

-Bueno, no nos adelantemos tanto.

-Estoy feliz por ti y por Kate. No puedo negar que tengo miedo a que sufras, pero si tú estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo porque ella te hace feliz, entonces yo también correré ese riesgo. Kate me agrada, y sé que fuera de sus penas, es una mujer buena, divertida y que te hace bien. Ella es realmente una mujer para conservar, papá, y esa es la razón por la cual entro a nuestras vidas, a mi vida. Sino tú nunca me involucras con quienes sales.

-¡Wow! No se como has salido tan madura y profunda con dos padres como los que tienes, Alexis.

-No seas modesto, papá, que no te sienta bien. Sabes que soy obra tuya.

-Si, tienes razón. Y me saliste perfecta.

Ambos ríen y continúan cenando.

Alrededor de las once de la noche pasadas, Kate despide a Jim.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve, papá?

-No, Katie, tomare un taxi, es tarde.

-Debemos vernos mas seguido…

-Y lo haremos. Avísame cuando cenamos con Rick.

-Te avisaré.

-Me voy muy feliz de verte tan bien, hija. Espero que sigas así y mejor también.

-También espero eso, papá. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Se dan un abrazo afectuoso. Y luego Jim se va.

Kate ordena todo, lava la vajilla, se da un baño, programa la alarma a las 6AM y se prepara para irse a acostar.

Rick y Alexis arriban al apartamento cantando viejas canciones de Abba. Dejan sus abrigos, Alexis se sirve un vaso de jugo y se despide para irse a dormir.

-Me iré a acostar, papi. Mañana regreso como pasante de Lanie. Hasta que comiencen las clases, trabajaré con ella. No me gusta estar sin hacer nada.

-Entonces supongo que nos cruzaremos. Iré a la comisaria. Gates acepto a Kate de vuelta.

-Nos vemos entonces. Te quiero.

-Te quiero, Alexis.

Alexis desaparece escaleras arriba. Castle se dirige a su habitación, se asea y viste para dormir, programa su teléfono para despertarlo a las 6AM y luego se acuesta en la cama.

Teme que Kate ya se haya ido a dormir por lo cual antes de llamar le envía un mensaje…

"¿Estas despierta?"

Pero en vez de recibir un mensaje de vuelta, su teléfono comienza a sonar.

Y ambos recostados en sus respectivas camas conversan hasta casi quedarse dormidos.

-¡Hey!

-¡Hey!

-Yo debía llamarte.

-La próxima me llamas tú, Castle.

-¿Cómo fue la cena con tu padre?

-Muy bien. Hablamos un montón y esta muy contento por mí… por nosotros. Y quiere cenar con los dos.

-Cuando quieran.

-¿Y cómo te fue con Alexis?

-Bien, fuimos a un restaurante de comida india, al cual debemos volver por cierto, pero esta vez contigo. Hablamos un montón, también, y creo que estamos bien. Ella se sinceró y esta bien con nosotros. Son solo miedos.

-Me alegro que todo este bien.

-¿Tu como estas? ¿Fue todo bien con Gates?

-Si, todo fue demasiado bien. No fue tan difícil como pensamos… Me siento bien, Castle, todo se esta encaminando en mi vida. Y en gran parte eso te lo debo a ti.

-A mi no me debes nada, todo es merito tuyo, Kate.

-Pero sin ti no lo hubiera logrado.

Permanecen un instante en silencio hasta que Kate habla.

-Te extrañé, Rick… te extraño.

-Y yo a ti.

-Me asusta un poco extrañarte tanto. Nunca antes me había pasado.

-Eso es porque soy único en mi especie.

Ella se sonríe y revolotea los ojos.

-Siempre tienes que arruinar el momento con un comentario ingenioso, ¿verdad?

-Te repito, soy único en mi especie.

-¡Ay dios mio! ¿En que me metí?

-No vas arrepentirte, Kate. Seremos muy felices juntos.

-Juntos somos dinamita.

-Ya te estas contagiando de mis comentarios.

-Es la mala junta, Castle.

-No te quejes, no soy tan malo. Además no tengo cambio ni devolución, estas atascada conmigo, Kate.

-Y tu conmigo, que no es poca cosa yo lo se.

-Estamos hechos el uno para el otro como veras.

-Lo veo. Ahora lo veo.

-Bueno… voy a dejar que descanses, mañana será el primer día de trabajo de tu nueva vida, y allí estaré, café en mano.

-Los estaré esperando.

-¿Los?

-A el café y a ti.

Ambos ríen.

-Que duermas bien, Kate. Te amo.

-Tú también duerme bien, Castle. Te amo más.

Y así ambos cortan la llamada y se quedan dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	10. Chapter 10

Lunes – 6AM – Apartamento de Rick

Suena la alarma del teléfono, Rick se despierta enseguida y la detiene.

Luego, se levanta de la cama, y se dirige al baño a ducharse.

Media hora después, ya cambiado, ingresa en la cocina y se encuentra con el desayuno listo y Alexis esperándolo.

-¡Wow! ¿A que hora te levantaste, Alexis? ¿Ayer?

-A la misma que tu, pero no tardo tanto frente al espejo.

-¡Ja,ja, muy graciosa!

-Siéntate, sino llegaremos tarde.

-No hay ningún caso aun, relájate.

-Si, que lo hay, hace menos de diez minutos que Lanie me envió un texto. ¿No te aviso Beckett?

-No…

Rick extrae su teléfono del bolsillo y comprueba que efectivamente ningún mensaje le ha llegado, ni tampoco tiene llamadas perdidas.

Alexis enseguida percibe el rostro de preocupación de su padre.

-Tal vez aun no le avisaron. Lanie siempre se entera antes.

Rick comienza a llamar a Kate, una y otra vez, pero siempre le atiende el contestador.

-No, algo paso… Aunque no supiera nada, al menos debería estar levantada.

Rick se pone de pie y toma su saco y llaves del coche.

-¿No te enojas si voy a verla? No me quedare tranquilo si no veo que ella esta bien.

-Ve, papá. No voy a enojarme. Pero me debes un desayuno.

-Por supuesto que si. Te quiero. ¿Puedes llegar sola a la escena del crimen?

Alexis asiente. Rick le da un beso en la frente y sale corriendo.

Rick maneja como nunca suele hacerlo. Rápido y descuidadamente. Pero conociendo los peligros a los que están expuestos, teme que a Kate le haya pasado algo.

Estaciona torcidamente frente al edificio de Kate, sin preocuparse que sea una zona de prohibido estacionar, se baja del coche corriendo y sube las escaleras de a dos escalones a la vez.

Cuando finalmente llega ante la puerta de Kate golpea insistentemente una, dos, tres veces… pero nadie le responde. Apoya su oído contra la puerta pero no oye nada. Vuelve a golpear.

-¡Kate! ¡¿Kate, estas ahí? ¡Kate, por favor!

Ya llegando al borde de la desesperación y el llano comienza a golpear con más ímpetu.

Hasta que de repente oye como la puerta se destraba y tras eso se abre, revelando a Kate, aun casi dormida y en pijamas.

-¿Castle? ¿Qué su…

Pero el abrazo fuerte de él le impide seguir hablando.

Luego de unos instantes, mas calmo, la libera de su abrazo.

-¿Qué sucedió? Casi derribas mi puerta y casi me rompes de un abrazo.

-Pensé que… no me llamaste y entonces te llame, y no atendías, y entonces… ¿Por qué aun sigues en pijamas?

Kate cierra la puerta del apartamento y se dirige a la cocina a buscar algo de beber.

-Porque estaba durmiendo. ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las 7.

-¿Qué? Mi alarma no sonó.

-¿No te llamaron los chicos? Surgió un caso.

-Oh, dios, no. Primer día de vuelta y ya llego tarde.

Kate se dirige a su cuarto, Castle la sigue y se sienta sobre la cama. Aun no se recompone del todo del susto.

Kate toma su teléfono de la mesa de luz.

-Me quede sin batería. Por eso no sonó la alarma ni nada.

Kate se sonríe al ver la cara de pánico de él.

-Castle… ya deja el rostro de susto. Nada paso.

-Casi me muero pensando en lo peor, Kate. Me di cuenta que… ya lo sabia en verdad pero, lo cerciore, que nada tiene sentido si te pierdo.

Ella se acerca a él y atrapa su rostro entre sus manos.

-Ey, nada paso. Estoy aquí. Solo me quede dormida.

-Eso es lo que menos se me paso por la mente.

Ella lo besa dulcemente y puede sentir como Rick aun tiembla del susto.

-Castle, vamos, cálmate. No me gusta que te pongas así… fue solo un susto, pero ya paso.

Él la abraza con fuerza nuevamente, ella lo besa en la cabeza.

-Ahora me cambiare así no llegamos cuando ni el cuerpo este en la escena.

Kate se cambia a toda velocidad. Se cepilla apresuradamente el cabelo y se coloca algo de maquillaje en los ojos. Luego se coloca un poco de perfume, y toma su placa y arma.

Mientras Castle la observa y se compone un poco.

-¿Vamos?

Él asiente y se pone de pie.

-Aun me debes mi café.

Él le sonríe, ella le sonríe, y de la mano dejan el apartamento.

Se suben al coche de Rick, que por suerte aun esta allí, y se marchan. Alexis le había enviado la dirección a su padre, así que van directo para allí.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, en una tienda de juguetes de colección, se topan con varios oficiales trabajando en el sitio, y Lanie con Alexis y Ryan junto a la victima. Un chico aun en su adolescencia. Cabello corto color negro, estatura media, delgado. Ojos azules. Y utilizaba lentes.

-Hey, Lanie. Alexis. Ryan. Disculpen la demora.

-¿Toda esta bien?

-Si, Alexis, solo me quede dormida.

-Te llame varias veces, Beckett, pero siempre el contestador.

-Lo siento, Ryan, olvide cargar mi teléfono y se quedo sin batería durante la noche.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Lanie mira a Alexis incitándola a dar ella el parte a Kate.

-Bien… Sexo masculino. De aproximadamente dieciocho años. Caucásico. Según la identificación de trabajo enganchada en su jersey, su nombre es Joel Hamilton.

-Gracias, Alexis. ¿Causa de muerte?

-Una sola herida de bala en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Presuntamente murió al instante.

Ryan sostiene el casquito de la bala dentro de una bolsa de nylon.

-Hemos podido recuperar esto del suelo. Pero debemos extraer la bala para poder determinar mejor que tipo de arma es la homicida.

-¿Tiempo de muerte?

-Solo por la cantidad de sangre a su alrededor, estimaría que entre las cuatro y las cinco y media de esta mañana.

-Fue hallado por Kyle, el encargado de abrir el local el día de hoy.

-Bien, gracias chicos. Lanie avísame cuando tengas más datos, luego de que regreses a la morgue.

Kate nota que Castle no ha abierto la boca desde que han llegado y le parece extraño porque es inusual en él y además por que están rodeados de increíbles juguetes de colección que, en condiciones normales, harían volver loco a Rick.

Mientras todos continúan con sus tareas, Kate se acerca a él.

-Castle… ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… aun estoy un poco espantado, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué no vas en busca del café que me debes así te despabilas un poco? Te veo en la comisaria luego. Puedo ir con Ryan.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si.

Kate sabe que besarlo ahí seria poco ético, por lo cual tan solo le sonríe y lo toma de la mano dándole un suave apretón.

Él se sonríe.

-Bien. Te veo en un rato.

-Te amo, Castle.

-Lo se. Yo te amo a ti.

Kate y Rick parten caminos.

Castle regresa a su coche y va en busca de café.

Kate se va con Ryan hacia la comisaria.

-¿Sabes algo de Espo?

-Esta en la comisaria esperándonos. Se demoro un poco su charla con Gates así que debí venir solo a la escena.

-¿Todo bien entre ustedes?

-Creo que si.

-Bien.

-¿Qué le sucedía a Castle?

-Se asusto porque esta mañana no di señales de vida.

-Es entendible, con todo lo que ha sucedido…

-Lo se. No me agrada que se ponga tan mal.

-Tú te pondrías igual en su lugar.

-Supongo que si.

Al arribar a la comisaria, Gates la recibe con un apretón de manos que sorprende a Kate, pero lo acepta sonriente. Luego Esposito le da un abrazo.

Pasa casi media hora hasta que Castle arriba haciendo malabarismos con cinco cafés.

Cuando Ryan lo ve enseguida acude a ayudarlo. Cada café tiene el nombre del dueño escrito en el vaso.

-Hey, hermano. ¿Cómo sabias que café le gusta a cada uno?

-Soy observador, Ryan.

-¿Hasta el café de Gates sabes?

-Soy muy observador, Esposito. Y me alegro de verte.

Kate lo mira sonriente, porque ya lo nota normal de nuevo. Tal y como su Castle es.

-Vamos, Castle, entrega rápido ese café que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Si, detective.

Ambos se sonríen.

Castle golpea la puerta de la oficina de Gates y cuando oye que le dan permiso de entrar, abre la puerta.

-Disculpe la molestia, capitán, pero me he tomado el atrevimiento de traerle un café a usted también.

Gates lo mira sin emitir sonido ni hacer ningún gesto. Toma el café y lo prueba.

Luego, se sonríe.

-Gracias, señor Castle. Solo por hoy voy a obviar el atrevimiento.

-Gracias, señor.

Castle se va cerrando la puerta sin poder quitarse la sonrisa victoriosa del rostro.

Luego, pasan más de una hora armando la pizarra, pensando el caso, estableciendo factores.

Después Esposito y Ryan se van a entrevistar a algunas personas, mientras Kate y Rick van a la morgue a ver a Lanie y a Alexis, quienes los están aguardando con un pequeño acting.

-¿A dónde esta nuestro café, Castle?

-Yo… eh…

-He oído que le has llevado café a todo el mundo. Nosotras queremos los nuestros.

-Yo no…

-¿No nos compraste café, papá?

-Eso es muy grosero de tu parte, Castle. Alexis es tu hija, y yo soy la mejor amiga de tu novia.

-Es que…

-Es que nada. Estas en deuda con nosotras. Recuérdalo, Castle.

Alexis y Lanie continúan serias, mientras Kate esta tentada de la risa, y Castle no sale de su asombro.

-Bien, Lanie… Dime que encontraron.

-La bala proviene de una 35 mm. Fue disparado a la distancia pero con precisión. Efectivamente puedo decirte que lo más probable es que le hayan disparado apenas minutos, no más de veinte, de la hora en que hallaron el cuerpo y lo reportaron. Es un poco difícil de decir con precisión ya que la sangre que perdió también es producto de que han intentado mover el cuerpo pero por algún motivo no lo han hecho. Tiene marcas de que lo han agarrado fuerte de ambos brazos, tal vez para arrastrarlo. No hay huellas en él, salvo las propias y las de una mujer, que por suerte esta en el sistema por antecedentes de robo. Los chicos ya tienen el dato.

-Muchas gracias, Lanie. Estamos en contacto.

-Si. No olvides los cafés, Castle.

Kate y Rick se van y continúan trabajando.

Así, entre pistas que hacen avanzar en el caso y pistas que van en retroceso, se pasan todo el día.

Al llegar la noche, Kate, Alexis y Rick arriban al loft con una pizza que han comprado por el camino.

Cenan y se van a dormir temprano.

Castle se queda dormido enseguida, pero Kate no logra dormirse por eso va en busca de un vaso de agua, y se encuentra a Alexis en la cocina.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir, Alexis?

-No. Estoy algo conflictuada.

Kate se sienta junto a la joven.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Es que… realmente, por mas raro que suene, me agrada trabajar con ustedes, entonces no se si hice bien mi elección de carrera.

Kate se sonríe.

-Primero, no es raro que te agrade trabajar con nosotros. Es algo retorcido, pero nuestro trabajo tiene su parte satisfactoria. Y después, es normal dudar la carrera.

-¿Tu dudaste?

-Millones de veces. Quise ser modelo, actriz, cantante, deportista, luego cambie a abogada como mi madre, quise ser jueza… quise ser tantas cosas, Alexis… pero bueno la vida me llevo a donde estoy.

-Supongo que así será. Elija lo que elija, la vida acabara decidiendo.

-Algo así será. Tu empieza lo que sientas que quieres, luego la vida te ira conduciendo.

-Gracias, Kate.

Alexis le da un abrazo.

-De nada.

-Bien, creo que me iré a dormir.

-Yo también. ¿Sigue en pie la visita al campus este fin de semana?

-Claro que si. ¿Podrías acompañarme a ir de compras también? Quiero renovar un poco mi atuendo para empezar las clases.

-Me encantaría.

Se sonríen y luego cada una va hacia su habitación.

Kate se acuesta nuevamente. Abraza a Rick y se duerme.

El día siguiente transcurre movidito. Tienen pocos sospechosos y todos siempre terminan saliendo limpios.

Pero finalmente, el culpable se deschaba solo atormentado por la culpa.

El victimario es Kyle Hudson. Uno de los encargados y vendedores de la tienda. Y todo fue producto de un error. Kyle debía abrir la tienda, pero Joel que había pasado la noche con su novia en el local sin decirle a nadie, se adelanto y abrió la tienda. Cuando Kyle llego y la vio abierta pero casi a oscuras se asusto, entro sigilosamente, busco el arma que guardan en un cajón por seguridad, y se escondió, cuando vio una figura moverse entre las sombras disparó sin pensarlo. Cuando vio que no era ningún ladrón, sino su colega Joel, se asusto, e intento moverlo, pero no puedo, entonces llamó a la policía pero obviando la parte donde él lo mato. No había huellas en ningún lado porque Kyle usaba guantes de lana por el frio.

Luego de cerrar el caso, Kate se queda haciendo papeleo, mientras Castle se va a pasar tiempo con Alexis, y se prometen hablarse antes de dormir.

Por la noche, mientras Castle esta en su oficina tipiando en su notebook, Alexis, lista para salir, se acerca a saludarlo.

-Ya me voy, papá.

-Estas hermosa, Alexis. ¿A que hora regresas?

-Me quedo a dormir de Paige. Te veo mañana aquí o en la comisaria.

-Bien. Cuídate.

-Tu también. Te quiero.

-Yo más.

Alexis le da un beso sonoro a su padre en la mejilla y se va.

Mas tarde, cuando Rick ya esta apagando todas las luces para irse a la cama, golpean a la puerta.

Le parece extraño por la hora, pero abre y se encuentra con Kate, que tiene los ojos enrojecidos de haber llorado. Sin preguntar nada la hace pasar y la abraza fuertemente.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate? ¿Estás bien?

-Perdóname, Rick.

El frunce el seño sin comprender que sucede, la toma de la mano y la conduce al cuarto.

-Siéntate, dime qué pasa, Kate, no entiendo.

Kate toma asiento y los ojos vuelven a derramar lágrimas.

-Lo siento, yo… yo no sabía.

-¿De que hablas?

-En la comisaria, fui al baño antes de irme a casa y todo era sangre, Castle… me asuste porque no es fecha de mi periodo, entonces le escribí a Lanie y vino a verme… luego me acompaño a la guardia medica y… me dijeron que estaba embarazada y se desprendió… y lo perdí. Lo siento, Castle. Yo no…

Castle se sienta al lado de ella y la abraza.

-…shh, no llores, Kate. Todo está bien. No debes pedirme disculpas. No sabíamos, ni siquiera lo suponíamos. Me alegro que me lo hayas contado.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Porque era un embarazo de apenas días, cualquier mujer lo hubiera ocultado.

-Dijimos que no nos ocultaríamos nada. Y ese embarazo de apenas días iba a ser… nuestro hijo.

-Lo se, Kate. Pero ya paso. ¿Tú querías que así sea? ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

-No había pensado en eso hasta ahora… pero… supongo que si, quiero tener un hijo contigo, eventualmente.

-Y eventualmente sucederá.

Él le sonríe y le da un beso en la sien.

-Debemos ser más cuidadosos hasta que ese momento llegue.

Ella asiente.

-¿Comiste algo, Kate?

-No.

-Ven, te hare un sándwich. Y luego nos iremos a dormir.

-Gracias, Castle.

Se dan un dulce beso en los labios. Y después juntos van hacia la cocina.

Mas tarde, luego de que Kate haya comido, y lista para dormir vestida una remera de Castle, se acuestan abrazados, hasta que se quedan dormidos.


	11. Chapter 11

La primera semana de trabajo se sucede sin grandes sobresaltos. Y todo el tema de la pérdida del embarazo lo han ido superando.

Con el correr de los días todo parece ir tomando un cause normal. Trabajar, compartir tiempo juntos, hacer planes… Incluso Kate, en plan de tener una vida normal, ha arreglado con Gates un nuevo programa laboral. Solo trabajará de lunes a viernes, y no se presentará en la comisaria a menos que haya un caso o papeleo. Gates regaño al principio pero acabo aceptándolo, concediéndole el puesto de Detective en jefe los fines de semana a Ryan, lo cual él acepto muy sorprendido, mientras Esposito resintió en silencio.

El fin de semana arriba, y Kate golpea la puerta del apartamento de Rick a las nueve de la mañana para ir con Alexis a visitar el campus y de shopping como lo han planeado.

Rick abre la puerta bostezando, aun en pijama y con el pelo todo revoloteado de dormir.

-Buen día, Castle. Linda imagen.

-Son las nueve de la mañana de un sábado, Kate. Acostúmbrate a esta imagen.

Ella se sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Alexis debe estar en su cuarto. ¿Desayunaste?

-De hecho si, pero tomaría un café si tienes ganas de prepararlo.

-¿Cómo voy a negarte un café?

Él se sonríe.

Mientras Rick prepara dos cafés, Alexis desciende las escaleras.

-¡Kate! Oí a papá hablar e imagine que habrías llegado… no porque a veces no habla solo, pero…

Todos ríen, menos Castle.

-Bebo un café y vamos.

-¿Quieres una taza, Alexis?

-No, gracias, papá. Ya tome algo.

-¿Todavía no puedo unirme a ustedes?

-Lo siento, Castle, es salida de chicas.

-Pero yo puedo ser una mas.

-Lo sabemos, papi, pero no esta vez.

Luego de que beben el café, Alexis toma sus cosas, se despiden de Rick y se van.

En el coche de Kate se dirigen a la Universidad de Columbia. Durante el viaje hablan de trivialidades, como el tráfico y el transporte publico.

Al arribar, ingresan al campus por la entrada de la avenida Broadway y estacionan junto a otros vehículos.

Pasan más de dos horas recorriendo la Universidad. Alexis le enseña todo, le cuenta de las clases a las que va a anotarse, le comenta su incertidumbre respecto a sus compañeros, le habla sobre las personalidades importantes que han pasado por allí.

Y a diferencia de su madre, Kate se muestra completamente interesada en todo, opina y le da consejos.

Luego, vuelven al coche y se encaminan al centro comercial.

-Gracias Kate.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber venido conmigo. Por interesarte.

-Nada que agradecerme, Alexis. ¿Por qué no me interesaría?

-A mi mamá no le interesa.

-Lo siento por eso, Alexis. De verdad. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias.

Ambas se sonríen con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es bueno tenerte, Kate. Es decir… comparto todo con papá y la abuela, pero me hubiera gustado que mi mamá sea mas como tu, y no como es. Hay tantas cosas que compartir con una mamá, y ella… ¡Oh, lo siento, Kate, yo no quise…

-No te preocupes, Alexis. Entiendo lo que dices. No es lo mismo, pero se lo que es crecer sin tu mamá y necesitarla…

Kate solloza, Alexis apoya su mano sobre la de Kate que tiene sobre la palanca de cambio.

Minutos luego, llegan al centro comercial, estacionan el coche, entran y comienzan a mirar vidrieras.

Ropa, zapatos, bolsos, maquillajes, Alexis quiere llevarse todo.

Entran a todos los locales que la joven desea, y se prueba todo lo que le gusta. Kate le da consejos y opina sobre las cosas que elige.

Después de haber comprado varias cosas, Alexis se detiene frente a un negocio de ropa interior.

-Kate… Sé que tal vez sea extraño y loco, pero… ¿me ayudas a elegir una linda ropa interior? No es para nada en especial, pero yo nunca… tu sabes… y quiero ir a la universidad abierta a cualquier posibilidad… y por supuesto que esto no puedo hablarlo con papá o la abuela… papá enloquecería y la abuela… no lo se, me da vergüenza.

Kate se sonríe.

-Te entiendo, Alexis… incluso, y que quede entre nosotras, mi primera vez fue durante el primer año de facultad.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Recuerdo que se llamaba Mike. Era un buen chico, aunque eso fue todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros. No temas hablar conmigo de estas cosas, si lo deseas. Vamos a elegirte lindos conjuntos de ropa interior… pero debes prometerme, Alexis, que nunca harás nada que no quieras, y que tendrás cuidado.

-Claro que si.

Ambas entran a la tienda de ropa interior y pasan más de media hora eligiendo conjuntos.

Después, con todas las bolsas, se dirigen al patio de comidas y almuerzan juntas.

-La pase muy bien hoy, Kate. Necesitaba esto.

-Yo también.

-Siempre he elegido mis prendas, mis vestidos, todo con papá, y no es… no lo se, normal. Con la abuela tampoco es lo mismo. Me agrada venir contigo.

-No tienes mas que pedírmelo, Alexis.

Tras el almuerzo y una amigable conversación sobre chicos y la vida, regresan al apartamento.

Alexis saluda a su padre y corre a probarse de nuevo y guardar todas sus cosas nuevas.

Kate y Rick se sientan juntos en el sofá del living. Ella con la cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Esta exhausta del día.

-¿Todo bien con Alexis?

-Mas que bien. Todo fue perfecto, Castle. Creo que realmente conectamos.

-Me alegro que así sea. Note que Alexis se compro medio centro comercial… ¿tu no te compraste nada? Kate sabes que puedes usar mi tarjeta de cred…

-…nada de eso, Castle. Puedo pagar por mis cosas.

-Lo se, pero si quieres…

-shh, no. Te lo agradezco, pero no.

Al instante Alexis desciende las escaleras corriendo.

-Me llamo Paige para ir a dormir a su casa y mañana iremos a patinar. ¿Está bien si me voy, papá?

-Claro, hija. Pero recuerda que mañana a la noche cenamos con el papá de Kate.

-Lo recuerdo. Iré a preparar mi bolso.

Alexis desaparece escaleras arriba.

-¿Y tu que planes tienes para esta noche, Kate?

-No lo se… estaba esperando que algún chico guapo me invitara a salir, pero hasta ahora nadie me ha llamado.

Ambos se sonríen.

Al instante le suena el teléfono a Kate, cuando lo toma ve que es Castle quien la esta llamando.

-Creo que abrí el paraguas antes de tiempo, Castle. Un chico guapo esta llamándome.

-Atiende.

Kate revolotea los ojos divertida, y atiende.

-¡Hey!

-¡Hey! ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche y luego quedarte en mi apartamento a pasar la noche?

-Es muy tentadora tu oferta, pero debo pensarlo.

Castle corta el teléfono y la mira divertido.

-Vamos, Beckett, di que si de una vez.

Ella se sonríe.

-¿Es Beckett ahora? Claro que iré a cenar contigo y pasaré la noche aquí, Rick.

-Genial.

Ella lo besa dulcemente en los labios y luego se pone de pie.

-Bien, iré a prepararme. ¿A que hora pasas por mí?

-¿A las ocho esta bien?

-Perfecto.

El la acompaña hasta la puerta. Se despiden con un efusivo beso, y luego Kate se va.

N/A: Perdón que me demore en volver a escribir. Estaba estudiando y con algunos problemas personales. Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Nuevamente disculpen la demora. Valoro todos sus comentarios y son la razón por la que continuo, ya que no estoy muy de animo para escribir estos días, pero leer sus comentarios me contagia un poquito de ganas y aquí estoy… espero que les guste.

A las ocho de la noche y dos minutos, Castle golpea la puerta del apartamento de Kate. Se ha vestido muy elegantemente, pero sin perder una imagen casual, ya que sabe que Kate no es de las mujeres que les encanta el glamour, sino mas bien la simplicidad.

Enseguida ella abre la puerta, efectivamente luciendo una imagen simple pero hermosa, acompañada por una increíble sonrisa que derrite a Rick, devolviéndole otra sonrisa.

-Llegas tarde, Castle.

El mira su reloj.

-Pero si son apenas pasadas las ocho.

-Exacto. Dijiste a las ocho.

Ambos se sonríen y él le da un cálido beso en los labios.

-¿A dónde me llevaras?

-Sorpresa.

-Vamos, sabes que me impacientan las sorpresas.

-Lo siento, Kate, vas a tener que esperar.

-¿Una pista?

-Mmmm… Solo te diré una sola palabra: Aguamarina.

-¿Aguamarina? ¿Y que se supone que significa?

-¿No sabes que es aguamarina, Kate? Pues veras, la aguamarina puede referirse a la variedad de color azul verdoso pálido y a la piedra…

-¡Castle! Por supuesto que sé que es aguamarina, pero… eso solo no me dice nada respecto a nuestra cena.

-Sorpresa. Ya te dije.

Enseguida salen del apartamento hacia el coche de Rick, Kate no se detiene ni un segundo de intentar adivinar hacia donde se dirigen, pero Castle no larga mas pistas.

Media hora de viaje, llegan al puerto y descienden del coche.

-¿Cenaremos en algún restaurante del puerto?

-No.

Caminan a lo largo de la rampa hacia los amarraderos, hasta que Castle se detiene frente a un pequeño barco, bastante lujoso, llamado "Aguamarina".

Kate se sonríe.

-Aguamarina es un barco. No sabía que tuvieras un barco.

-No tengo un barco. Pero es nuestro por esta noche.

Rick extiende su mano para ayudarla a subir al barco. Kate la acepta.

Una vez arriba, Castle se dirige a la pequeña cabina y enciende los motores.

-¿Sabes manejar barcos, Castle? No quiero terminar perdida en medio del agua.

-Uno de mis muchos talentos, modestia aparte, es manejar barcos, Kate, tenme confianza.

Castle maneja el barco por alrededor de media hora, hasta llegar a una pequeña isla en medio del agua donde él amarra la embarcación.

La isla se vislumbra llena de luces colgadas por todas partes, música, mesas, y un pequeño restaurante estilo caribeño. Hay gente bailando, gente cenando. Pero todo es muy íntimo y romántico.

-Vamos, Kate, nuestra mesa nos esta esperando.

-Nunca he oído sobre esta isla.

-Todo esto es nuevo, pocos saben que existe.

Descienden del barco, y Castle la conduce hacia una mesa. Toman asiento y enseguida los atienden. Ordenan vino y el plato de la noche.

-Esto es genial, Rick. Gracias por traerme.

-Te lo mereces, Kate. Además quería que realmente fuera especial. No quería ir a ninguno de los restaurantes de Nueva York.

-Es especial.

Durante toda la velada conversan sobre temas varios, de vez en cuando se toman de la mano o intercambian un beso por sobre la mesa.

Luego de cenar y de bailar un poco, Castle pide un postre para llevar y regresan al barco.

Navegan durante unos minutos y luego tan solo se quedan en medio del agua, disfrutando de la noche estrellada mientras comen el postre.

-Todo es tan perfecto. ¿Piensas que todo esto durara?

Rick la mira sin comprender.

-No, no… no digo, nosotros. Sino si todo esto, la perfección, durara. Es decir, no quiere sonar pesimista, pero siempre que me paso algo bueno, no duro demasiado.

-Alejemos esos pensamientos, Kate. No todo será perfecto todo el tiempo, pero haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para acercarnos aunque sea a esa perfección.

Ella asiente y lo besa dulcemente en la mejilla, luego recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-¿Me llevas a conocer tu casa de los Hamptons?

-¿Ahora?

-No, tonto, algún día.

-Por supuesto, una vez te invite y esa invitación quedo abierta.

-Esa vez fue... buen, mejor dicho, esa vez no fue. Pero quiero ir.

-Lo planificaremos. Ahora vuelve mi madre. Podemos ir luego, la semana próxima tal vez.

-¿El fin de semana? En la semana no puedo pedirle a Gates días, no después de que me haya perdonado todo.

-El fin de semana es ideal. Lo arreglare.

Cuando comienza a refrescar, Castle enciende nuevamente los motores y regresa al puerto. Amarran el barco y se dirigen al coche.

No se demoran demasiado en llegar al apartamento de Rick.

Kate de repente se llena de nervios, como si fuera la primera vez con Castle otra vez.

El apartamento esta oscuro y silencioso, cuando ellos entran, Rick enciende algunas luces, coloca algo de música, le ofrece vino.

-Kate, ¿estas temblando?

-No te rías pero… estoy nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

-No lo se. Siento como si… como si fuera otra vez nuestra primera noche juntos. Creo que es… nada, es tonto.

-Vamos, dime, nada es tonto.

-La cena, el barco, estar aquí… así es como debió suceder nuestra primera noche juntos. Debió ser romántica, pausada, sensual… No arrebatada, frenética…

-Yo disfrute mucho nuestra primera noche juntos.

-No me malinterpretes, Rick. Yo también la disfrute, solo que, idílicamente hablando, debió ser como esta noche.

Él la toma de la mano y la conduce al sofá.

-Hagamos de cuenta que esta es nuestra primera anoche juntos…

-Pero no lo es.

-Imaginemos, Kate… fantaseemos.

Ella le sonríe y lo besa suavemente.

Y poco a poco, beso a beso, caricia a caricia, una cosa lleva a la otra y se dirigen al cuarto.

A media luz, Castle desviste lentamente a Kate disfrutando cada instante, besando cada milímetro de piel que va quedando expuesta. Kate se sonroja, y comienza a hacer lo mismo con él.

Sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse, tan solo en su ropa interior, se recuestan en la cama, él por encima de ella.

Se auto descubren nuevamente, pero esta vez con mas dulzura que pasión, con amor, con tiempo.

Rick le quita el sostén y acaricia suavemente sus pechos. Luego les da delicados besos mientras ella acaricia su cabello.

Enseguida ambos se deshacen de su ropa interior, y continúan con caricias y besos hasta que ninguno de los dos puede esperar mas, debido a la excitación que los envuelve.

Rick no se demora mucho en unirse a ella y comenzar con suaves vaivenes que los lleva a los dos al máximo placer.

Luego, se acomodan en brazos del otro y absorbidos por el placer y amor que acaban de compartir, se quedan dormidos.


	13. Chapter 13

A la mañana siguiente, Kate despierta a Rick con el desayuno en la cama. Él se despierta con un poco de mal humor que se traspasa enseguida a su rostro.

-Vamos, Rick, cambia esa cara. No siempre tienes que ser tu el que hace el desayuno.

-¿Qué sabes que mi cara es por eso?

Kate levanta una ceja.

-Es que me agrada ser quien prepara el desayuno.

-A mi también, Castle. Una vez cada uno.

-Bien…

Él se incorpora sobre la almohada y ambos se disponen a desayunar.

-¿Hoy regresa Martha, cierto?

-Si, luego del mediodía estará llegando.

-¿Crees que será posible que cenemos todos juntos?

-¿Todos?

-Alexis, Martha, mi padre, tú y yo.

-Si, no creo que haya ningún problema.

-Genial.

-¿Quieres que haga reservaciones en algún sitio y quieres cenar aquí o en mi apartamento?

-Me agradaría que vengan aquí, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien.

Ambos se sonríen de lo simple que todo esta resultando entre los dos.

Continúan desayunando un poco más, y luego, Castle se viste y se va. Kate aprovecha para limpiar y acomodar el apartamento, para ir de compras y para prepararse para la noche.

Mientras, Rick regresa a su apartamento. Realiza algunas llamadas de trabajo, escribe un poco y finalmente, almuerza con Alexis mientras le comenta sobre la cena.

-Alexis… ¿estas libre esta noche?

-Si, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Bueno, Kate quiere que vayamos todos a cenar a su apartamento. ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no? Papá no tengo ningún problema con Kate. Me cae bien y te hace bien. Si tú pudiste poner todo lo pasado bajo la alfombra, yo también puedo hacer eso.

-Te amo, Alexis.

-Yo a ti, papá.

Se abrazan, Rick no puede ocultar su sonrisa, finalmente todo esta yendo bien.

Tras pasar el mediodía, Martha hace su aparición, cargada de regalos para todos y chismerío sobre todos sus conocidos en los Hamptons.

Alexis abre sus regalos: sweaters, perfume, aretes y un bolso.

-Gracias, abuela, no debiste molestarte.

-No es molestia, querida, el dinero esta para gastarse.

-Sobre todo cuando es de otro, ¿verdad, madre?

-No seas así, Richard, yo también trabajo. Poco, pero trabajo. Abre tus presentes.

Castle abre las dos bolsas que Martha le trajo: una nueva bata aterciopelada, sweaters, pantuflas y un reloj.

-Gracias, madre. Pero te has ido a los Hamptons por menos de un mes, no a Europa todo un año…

-Richard Castle deja de quejarte. Y toma, esto es para Kate. ¿Cuándo podre verla? Debo felicitarla. Y a ti también querido, felicitaciones. Me alegro tanto por los dos.

Martha abraza fuerte a su hijo. Alexis se ríe por detrás.

-Guarda un poco de efusividad para Kate, madre, estoy seguro que la apreciara. Y ante tu pregunta, esta noche podrás verla. Cenaremos en su apartamento. Y conocerás a su padre.

-Magnifico, iré a darme un baño y a elegir la ropa para esta noche.

-Es solo una cena.

-Nada es solo una cena. Además ira su padre, Richard, acabas de decírmelo.

-¿Y?

Pero Martha desaparece escaleras arriba antes de responder.

Rick mira a su hija.

-Ahora noto que faltaba tu abuela.

-No seas malo, papá, los dos la extrañábamos.

El resto del día pasa sin grandes sobresaltos.

Y a las ocho de la noche, los tres integrantes de la familia Castle golpean la puerta del apartamento de Kate.

Kate enseguida los recibe con una sonrisa.

Alexis y Martha ingresan primero dándole un abrazo, y luego Rick la besa dulcemente en los labios antes de entrar.

Mientras Kate toma los abrigos de las damas y los cuelga, Rick guarda en el freezer la torta helada que han traído.

-Tomen asiento, ya casi esta todo listo, falta mi padre.

Alexis se sienta en el sofá junto a su padre. Martha da vueltas mirando un poco el apartamento, y luego se dirige hacia Kate en la cocina.

-Es un sitio muy agradable, Kate. Me encanta la decoración.

-Gracias, Martha. Es simple, pero creo que tiene su encanto, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje a los Hamptons?

-Oh, de maravilla. Descanse, que era lo principal. Me encontré con algunos amigos. Fui de compras… Ah, hablando de compras…

Regresa al living y toma la bolsa con los obsequios que le trajo.

-…esto es para ti, Kate.

-Oh, no debió molestarse, muchas gracias.

Kate abre la bolsa y saca un perfume, un sweater, una crema corporal y una bata aterciopelada color rosa.

-De verdad, muchas gracias, Martha.

Kate le da un abrazo, la mujer solloza.

En ese momento, Rick se acerca a ellas.

-Mi madre es adicta a las compras…

-Eso no es cierto, Richard. No deja de burlarme porque he traído muchos obsequios.

-No le haga caso, Martha. Él es el adicto a las compras.

Kate se sonríe, Rick se contagia y se sonríe.

-¿Qué es ese aroma, Kate? ¿Has cocinado?

-Sabes que cocino, Castle. Hice un pastel de verduras y carne al horno, espero que a todos les guste, debí preguntarles pero…

-Nos gusta, Kate. Es perfecto.

Enseguida, golpean a la puerta, y Kate se dirige a abrir recibiendo a su padre con un fuerte abrazo.

Jim ingresa al apartamento, le estrecha la mano a Rick, y saluda cálidamente a Martha y Alexis, luego de que Kate los presente.

Todos se acomodan alrededor de la pequeña mesa rectangular que Kate dispuso en el living. Jim y Rick en las cabeceras, de un lado Martha y Alexis y del otro, Kate.

Todos alaban la cena y entablan una apacible conversación por horas.

Jim y Martha cuentan anécdotas de la infancia de sus hijos, Rick colabora avergonzando a Alexis de vez en cuando, y Alexis a su padre en recompensa.

Después, Rick sirve el postre que han traído mientras Kate prepara café.

-La verdad que no puedo dejar de decirlo… Se los ve muy bien juntos, Rick, y veo muy bien a Katie, y en gran parte es gracias a ti.

Rick se sonríe y se gira a mirar a Kate preparando café en la cocina.

-Gracias, Jim. Realmente los dos nos hacemos bien. Y aun no puedo creer que estemos juntos.

-Lo se. Pero nunca dudes que Katie te ama, y desde mucho antes de lo que tu piensas.

Rick lo mira sin comprender.

Pero Kate interrumpe el momento trayendo los cafés, y Rick se queda con la duda.

Todos degustan el postre y beben el café, mientras continúan conversando.

Un poco antes de la medianoche, Jim decide que es hora de retirarse, Rick se ofrece a llevarlo, Kate también, pero él dice que se ira en taxi. Luego, Martha y Alexis también se van. Castle decide quedarse a dormir, por lo cual Alexis conduce de vuelta.

Kate y Rick ordenan y limpian todo.

Luego, Kate se dirige al cuarto a ponerse el pijama, y al regresar se encuentra a Rick en su propio pijama recostado en el sofá.

-¿Tan presumido eres, Castle, que te trajiste el pijama en caso de que pudieras quedarte a dormir?

-A decir verdad… no lo traje, ya estaba aquí.

Kate levanta una ceja sin comprender, mientras se recuesta junto a él.

-Lo oculte ayer en uno de tus muebles, así lo tenía en caso de necesitarlo.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste? No tienes necesidad de ocultarlo, Rick, puedes dejar ropa aquí si quieres.

-No se, pensé que tal vez lo tomarías mal… no lo se, ¿me equivoque?

Ella asiente y le da un beso en la nariz.

Se quedan un instante en silencio, abrazados.

-Me agrado cenar con todos esta noche… me dio una buena sensación… de familia. Hace mucho que no sentía eso.

-Me alegro de eso, Kate. Siempre te considere de mi familia, pero desde ahora todos somos familia.

Ella le sonríe y luego lo besa.

-¿Este fin de semana vamos a los Hamptons?

-Si, estoy ansiosa esperando que sea sábado.

-Podemos irnos el viernes a la noche si nada surge.

-Claro.

Kate apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rick.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama? Estaremos más cómodos, y descansaras mejor.

Ella asiente.

Se ponen de pie y tomados de la mano se dirigen al cuarto de ella. Se acuestan retornando a su posición abrazados, pero esta vez mas confortables en la cama.

No tardan mucho en quedarse dormidos.

Por la mañana, luego de desayunar en la cama, esta vez el desayuno a cargo de Rick, Kate parte sola hacia la comisaria, mientras Rick va hacia su apartamento a cambiarse.

Sentada en su escritorio, bebiendo su café y haciendo papeleo, Kate recibe un mensaje de texto: "¿Ya se repuso, detective? Prepárese porque El Diablo no perdona".

Kate queda shockeada ante el mensaje, pero enseguida recibe otro: "Que linda familia la de su novio. Sobre todo la hija, Alexis, ¿cierto? Y he odio que pronto ira a la universidad, donde nadie estará para protegerla"

Kate enseguida pulsa para responder pero los mensajes tienen remitente desconocido.

Otro mensaje llega: "Me alegro que haya encontrado una nueva familia. Pero no se acostumbre, nada es para siempre. Ahora disfrute su café, pero pronto tendrá noticias de El Diablo."

Y ese es el último mensaje. Kate queda en shock, asustada de que alguien sepa tanto de todos, y que incluso pueda estar vigilándola.

Comienza a sentirse incomoda en la comisaria. Toma sus cosas, le dice a Ryan que cualquier cosa le avisen y se va.

Da vueltas por la calle sin rumbo. No sabe que hacer. No sabe si compartir los mensajes con Rick, si acudir a Gates, o a los chicos. Nunca podría perdonarse que algo malo le sucediera a Alexis, a Martha o ninguno de sus amigos, o a su padre, y menos a Rick, por culpa suya.

Kate comienza a sollozar, siente que toda la felicidad que sentía se le derrumba en un instante, y debe tomar una decisión.


	14. Chapter 14

Luego de pasar toda la mañana dando vueltas por la calle, sin entender por qué todo tiene que irle mal, por qué no puede tener la vida normal de cualquier persona, regresa a la comisaria y se dirige a la oficina de Gates. Golpea la puerta y cuando oye que le han dado permiso, ingresa.

-Buenos días, capitana.

-Buenos días, detective.

-¿Tiene un minuto?

-Toma asiento Beckett.

Beckett dubitativamente toma asiento frente a Gates.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Realmente no sé que hacer, señor, pero… lo único que se es que quiero hacer las cosas bien…

Kate le da su teléfono móvil a la capitana. Gates lo toma sin comprender.

-Por favor lea los últimos tres mensajes.

Gates la mira con seriedad y luego se concentra en los mensajes.

-Esto es muy grave, detective.

-Lo se, señor, por eso vine a usted.

-Me alegro que por una vez haga lo correcto. ¿Quién mas sabe de esto?

-Nadie más. Solo usted y yo.

-Bien, y que se quede así, detective. Es lo mejor.

Kate asiente.

-¿Qué hago ahora, capitana?

-Nada. Manténgase alerta, y manténganme al tanto, pero viva su vida. Estoy segura que mientras el caso de su madre quede congelado, ninguna de estas amenazas pasara a la acción, solo quieren coartarla.

Kate asiente, toma su teléfono nuevamente y se pone de pie.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

-De nada, detective, gracias a usted por esta vez confiar en mi.

Kate se dirige a la salida pero antes de irse se da vuelta nuevamente.

-Capitana, este fin de semana iré a los Hamptons con Castle… Le aviso solo por… seguridad.

Gates asiente, y Kate sin más que decir sale de la oficina y regresa a su escritorio.

Ryan se acerca preocupado.

-¿Todo bien, Beckett?

Kate fuerza una sonrisa.

-Si, todo bien, solo quería avisarle a Gates que me iré unos días a los Hamptons.

-¿Luna de miel ya?

-Nada de eso, Ryan, solo un fin de semana, realmente lo necesito.

-Claro que si.

-¿Y Espo? No lo he visto.

-Esta desde hace mas de dos horas en la morgue… Mejor ni pensar que fue a hacer allí.

Kate se sonríe.

-Señal de que no hay caso.

-No, los asesinos están un poco haraganes últimamente.

-Mejor que sigan así.

Kate recibe un mensaje de texto y se sobresalta, Ryan alza una ceja sin comprender su reacción.

"Kate, no iré por allí hoy, tengo una entrega y no he escrito nada. Te veo por la noche. Te amo, Rick."

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, es solo Castle avisando que no vendrá.

-Bien, me preparare un café, ¿quieres uno?

-Me encantaría.

Ambos se sonríen.

Ryan se dirige a la sala de descanso a preparar los cafés. Kate se relaja en su silla, tratando de calmarse.

El resto del día transcurre tranquilo, cuando Kate decide retirarse, un caso se presenta, y aunque Esposito y Ryan son quienes van a la escena del crimen, ella decide quedarse al menos a sentar las bases de este en la pizarra.

Mientras se prepara un café, le envía un mensaje a Castle: "Un caso surgió. Me iré tarde de aquí. ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

Enseguida recibe una respuesta: "Nada de eso. En 20 estoy allí con la cena. Te amo."

Kate se sonríe y solloza. Lo único que la mantiene en pie es tenerlo a él a su lado.

Luego de hacerse el café, se detiene frente a la pizarra en blanco y comienza a escribir los pocos datos que los chicos le han enviado.

DANE MICHELS – 24 AÑOS – ESTUDIANTE DE TEATRO – HAYADO APUÑALADO EN UN CALLEJON DETRÁS DE LA ACADEMIA DE ARTE.

Después de escribir eso, Kate regresa a su escritorio y comprueba a la victima en la base de datos. Y enseguida aparecen varios delitos menores cometidos por él cuando era aun pequeño y vivía en la calle. Luego fue adoptado y cambio de vida.

Beckett agrega todo eso a la pizarra e imprime la foto de él que hay en el sistema y la agrega también.

Enseguida llega Castle, con dos bolsas de comida, y sigilosamente deja las bolsas sobre un escritorio, y se para detrás de Kate tapándole los ojos.

E inventándose una voz, le pregunta:

-¿Quién soy?

Kate se sonríe.

-No sé que te delata mas, Castle, si la voz poco falseada o el olor a comida.

Él se sonríe y le destapa los ojos. Ella se gira a mirarlo y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Tendré que trabajar en mi voz.

-Veo que trajiste mucha comida.

-Por si los chicos también querían, pero… no hay nadie aquí.

-Fueron a la escena del crimen.

-¿Por qué no fuiste tu?

-No tenía muchas ganas…

Castle la mira con el cejo fruncido.

-Eso no es muy Kate Beckett… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Creo que es el hambre, Rick. No he comido nada desde esta mañana.

-Un día que me ausento y ya no comes, creo no podre ausentarme mas.

Ambos se sonríen.

Luego se dirigen al escritorio, Rick saca la comida de las bolsas. Hay hamburguesas, papas fritas, comida china, y gaseosas.

-¿Crees que Gates quiera comer?

-Hace una hora que esta al teléfono. Debe ser importante, mejor no molestarla.

Castle asiente.

Enseguida comienzan a comer, y entablan una pequeña charla.

-¿Justo a la noche debía presentarse un caso?

-Los asesinos no siguen las reglas, Castle.

-Ya veo.

-¿Has podido escribir?

-Si, por suerte avance bastante. Tengo dos días para terminar el capitulo, sino Gina me comerá vivo.

-¿Sabe Gina sobre nosotros?

-Si. Ella y Paula están al tanto… era necesario…

-Esta bien, Rick, solo pregunte por curiosidad. ¿Y que han dicho?

-Paula se alegró y dijo que era hora, Gina me dio un discurso de que no debía distraerme y bla bla, pero luego me dijo que no la sorprendía.

Siguen comiendo en silencio, hasta que Castle interrumpe.

-¿Le has preguntado a Gates si podemos irnos a los Hamptons el viernes?

-No. Solo le he dicho que nos íbamos. Esperemos a ver como va este caso. Si se resuelve pronto, nos iremos el viernes por la noche.

-Bien. Estoy ansioso por mostrártelo todo, Kate. Y por hacer este primer viaje juntos.

Ella le sonríe.

-Yo también estoy ansiosa, Rick.

Mas tarde, los chicos regresan, completan la pizarra, Ryan se retira, Castle le insiste a Kate de irse a dormir y regresar temprano en la mañana, Kate se niega pero Espo lo ayuda a convencerla.

Finalmente, Castle y Kate se van.

Se dirigen al apartamento de ella y pasan la noche allí.

Bien temprano en la mañana, vuelven a la comisaria.

Para el viernes a la tarde el caso esta definitivamente acabado. Mike Díaz, un ex conocido de la victima de sus épocas en la calle y el culpable del homicidio, finalmente entre rejas.

-¿Qué te parece si le pido a los chicos que terminen el papeleo y vamos a empacar?

-¿De verdad?

Ella asiente sonriente.

-Increíble. Kate Beckett esta abandonando sus labores por mi.

Ella lo golpea juguetonamente en el brazo.

-No estoy abandonando nada, Castle, solo delegando.

Kate le pide a Ryan si hace el papeleo, el acepta sin problemas, y Kate y Rick dejan la comisaria.

Cada cual se dirige a su apartamento a preparar el equipaje, y a las ocho en punto, Castle pasa en su Ferrari roja a buscar a Kate, y emprenden camino hacia los Hamptons.


	15. Chapter 15

Luego de algunas horas de viaje, Castle aparca la Ferrari delante de una casa grande, pero no como Kate la imaginaba. Toda construida de ladrillo a la vista, tejas oscuras, varios ventanales, y con salida a la playa.

Son la una de la madrugada, pero Kate no desea irse a dormir, quiere recorrerlo todo.

Dejan el equipaje a un lado en el living, y Rick comienza a enseñarle la casa.

Un encantador living, todo pintado de blanco, alfombrado en negro, con muebles de madera oscura y sofá blanco. Una chimenea que enseguida Rick enciende.

Por una puerta de vidrio se dirigen a la cocina, espaciosa y bien equipada muy parecida a la del loft.

Luego, le enseña un pequeño despacho, lleno de libros, y un escritorio de madera.

Después, toman el equipaje, y vuelven al living, donde por una pequeña escalera caracol de madera llegan al piso de arriba, donde hay un pasillo largo con cuatro puertas a los lados. Tres son habitaciones en suite y la cuarta es un salón de juegos, con todos los juguetes y juegos que se pueda imaginar.

Rick le enseña la habitación que ocuparan. Es inmensa, toda pintada en color manteca con algunos detalles en tonos claros en muebles y en el acolchado. Hay una cama grande, un escritorio, un tocador, un ropero enorme, un diván, una pequeña videoteca y biblioteca, pero lo que mas asombra a Kate es el enorme ventanal con vista a la playa. Aunque esta casi todo oscuro, no puede esperar a ver la vista por la mañana.

-¿Quieres algo de comer, Kate?

-Estoy bien, si quieres puedo prepararte algo a ti.

-Estoy bien, comimos bastante de camino aquí.

-Esta casa es increíble, Castle. Muy diferente a lo que imaginaba.

-¿Qué imaginabas?

-Una súper mansión con quinientos pisos, ascensor, pileta, no lo se… Viniendo de ti, imagine que todo seria un poco exagerado… pero no. Todo es perfecto.

-Compre esta casa cuando recién comencé a hacerme conocido. Y fui haciendo todo de a poco, al principio desentonaba con la gente de por aquí, pero con el tiempo pude ponerme casi a la par, al menos visualmente.

-Nada que envidiarles a los demás. No se como son sus casas, pero esta es maravillosa. Mañana quiero ir a la playa, aunque haga frio… realmente hace mucho que no iba a ninguna parte, ¿se nota?

Ambos se ríen.

-Me alegro que estés contenta, Kate. Haremos todo lo que quieras hacer.

-Bueno… en este momento podría darme un baño caliente antes de irnos a dormir…

Castle se sonríe. La toma de la mano y la conduce al baño, pero antes de encender la luz le hace una aclaración.

-Creo que hay algo en lo que si exagere.

Enciende la luz y Kate se ríe al ver la inmensa bañera circular, casi podría pasar por pileta pequeña. Tiene hidromasaje. Todo el baño es un poco exagerado. Además tiene una ducha. Un vestidor. Un equipo de música. Y un televisor enorme.

-¿Un televisor en el baño, Castle? Creo que hable demasiado pronto sobre la no exageración.

-El baño y la sala de juego son mis lugares predilectos de la casa, Kate.

-Se nota.

Rick enciende el hidromasaje y la bañera comienza a llenarse de agua caliente espumante. Hecha algunas sales y enciende una suave música de fondo.

-En el armario hay toallas, luego si quieres puedes pasar a la ducha o utilizar el duchador de la bañera.

-¿No vas a acompañarme? Es demasiado grande la bañera para mi sola.

Rick se sonríe.

-Moría porque me lo pidas.

Ella se sonríe y lo toma de la mano acercándolo hacia ella, y cuando están bien cerca, lo besa suavemente haciéndolo suspirar.

Lentamente se van desvistiendo uno a otro, mientras no dejan de besarse y acariciarse. Luego ingresan a la tina y se sientan mientras continúan besándose.

Los dos están completamente excitados, Rick se posiciona sobre ella haciéndola recostar sobre el borde la tina, continúan besándose y acariciándose, hasta que Kate lo detiene.

-Espera…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo mal?

-No, nada de eso… Es solo que no estoy… No importa.

Y ella le captura los labios otra vez, luego de unos instantes de desenfreno, al ver que están mojando todo el piso del baño, deciden continuar en el cuarto.

Salen de la tina, y mientras Kate se envuelve en una toalla y corre a arroparse en la cama, Rick aprieta un botón para desagotar la bañera y luego se envuelve en un toallon.

Él sale del baño, baja la intensidad de la luz, deja la toalla junto a la de Kate a un costado de la cama, y se recuesta junto a ella.

Los dos aun tienen sus corazones acelerados y sus ojos brillosos de deseo, se miran intensamente y se sonríen. El acaricia el cabello húmedo de ella, ella acerca tentativamente sus labios a los de él haciéndolo desear. El intenta besarla pero ella se hecha hacia atrás dejándolo con las ganas.

Luego, ella se coloca sobre él, causando una ola tan punzante como placentera en él. Y mientras lo besa en los labios y en el cuello, comienza a moverse sobre él causando una fricción exquisita que Rick no puede contener de expresar en suspiros y jadeos.

Cuando él logra recuperarse de ese extasío y tomar el control, la hace girar quedando ahora él arriba. La mira unos instantes a los ojos y luego la penetra lentamente, mientras no deja de besarla y acariciarla, y de moverse sobre ella sosegadamente llevándola a la locura.

Ninguno de los dos dura demasiado ese acompasado vaivén, y enseguida encuentran el clímax.

Rick se desploma sobre ella y una vez que logran recuperarse un poco, se recuesta a su lado, la besa suavemente en los labios y la abraza por detrás, y así se quedan profundamente dormidos.

A las nueve de la mañana, Kate abre los ojos al oír el cantar de los pájaros acompañado del oleaje del mar, se sonríe. Ojala todo podría congelarse en esa perfección. El hermoso paisaje que se deja ver a través de la ventana, Rick abrazado a ella y la felicidad que la embarga. Desearía que no hubiera gente allí fuera empeñado en acabar con ella, aun cuando ella estaba decidida a dejarlo todo para ser feliz.

Enseguida, Rick abre los ojos también y la besa en la espalda.

-Buen día, hermosa.

Ella se sonríe y solloza.

-Buen día, hermoso.

-Parece que hoy es un día increíble, Rick, ¿podemos ir a la playa?

-¿Qué te parece si voy a la pastelería a comprar algo rico y desayunamos en la playa?

Ella sonriente se gira en el abrazo y lo mira a los ojos.

-Sería perfecto.

Se dan un beso en los labios, y luego Rick deja la cama para vestirse.

-¿Algo en especial quieres que compre?

-Lo que quieras. Yo preparare el café.

Rick termina de vestirse, le da otro beso y se va. Kate se despereza y luego deja la cama y se viste.

Después desciende las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina a preparar el café.

Cuando pasa una hora y Rick aun no regresa de la pastelería, Kate comienza a ponerse nerviosa. Llama a su teléfono pero comienza a sonar dentro de la casa, por ende no lo ha llevado consigo.

No sabe que hacer, no sabe a donde fue, y además sin coche las distancias en los Hamptons son muy largas. Decide llamar a Martha, quien la atiende amablemente a pesar de que aun estaba durmiendo.

-Hola, Martha, soy Kate, disculpe que la moleste…

-No es molestia, querida.

-Sucede que Rick salió hace una hora a comprar algo a la tienda y no regresa, y no se ni a donde es, no se si estoy exagerando, pero encima dejo su móvil aquí y…

-…cálmate, Kate, seguro se entretuvo en algún otro sitio. Richard se distrae con facilidad, lo sabes, seguro se quedo en alguna librería o en algún otro lugar. De todos modos si quieres ir a ver, la pastelería en la que solemos comprar queda a unas ocho cuadras sobre la misma calle de la casa.

-Oh, gracias, Martha, iré hasta allí y perdóneme otra vez por llamarla.

-Nada que perdonar. Pásenla lindo.

-Gracias.

-Adiós.

Kate corta la llamada y cuando esta yendo en busca de su abrigo, oye que el coche se estaciona frente a la casa otra vez.

Sale desesperada al encuentro de Rick cuando se encuentra con la Ferrari toda chocada por el frente. Él desciende llevando una bolsa de la pastelería en su mano izquierda, y su brazo derecho vendado y sujetado al cuello, y una pequeña venda también en su ceja izquierda.

-¡Rick! ¿Qué te paso? ¡Oh dios mio!

-Perdóname la demora.

-Castle, no es gracioso, mira como estas, mira el coche, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Fue un accidente, pero no paso nada grave, Kate. Ven, desayunemos en la playa como lo planeamos y te cuento.

-No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo…

-Es que no es nada, de verdad…

Kate no puede quitarse la preocupación, toma la bolsa de la pastelería y entran en la casa.

Ella toma el termo con café, él toma unas tazas y salen por la puerta trasera hacia la playa.

Allí hay reposeras, se acomodan en ellas y Kate sirve el café.

-Bien, ¿me puedes contar ahora que sucedió?

-Fui a la pastelería, pero al salir recordé que faltan varias cosas en la casa y me fui hacia a un supermercado que esta un poco mas al centro, cuando estaba llegando una camioneta se me presento de frente a toda velocidad y no hice tiempo a esquivarla. Ni siquiera se de donde salió ya que era una calle de una sola mano.

-¡Oh dios mio! Podría haberte matado, Rick.

-Pero no lo hizo, Kate. Fue un golpe fuerte por eso la apariencia del coche, por suerte traía el cinturón puesto, entonces solo me esguince la mano en una mala maniobra que hice y me corte un poco la ceja al golpear contra el espejo retrovisor, pero nada grave.

-¿Quién era el de la camioneta?

-No lo se, la camioneta no se detuvo. Luego de chocarme, huyo a toda velocidad. Era una camioneta vieja, seguro no tienen seguro ni todo pago.

-¿Recuerdas algo mas? Podríamos hacer que los chicos la busquen…

-Nada de eso, Kate, ya paso. No transformemos esto en una gran tragedia.

-Es que me asuste realmente, Castle. Tardaste demasiado y encima después verte llegar así. Incluso llame a tu madre para saber a donde era la pastelería.

-¿Llamaste a mi madre?

-Me preocupe, Rick.

Él se sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo está bien, Kate.

Pasan toda la mañana en la playa. Caminan, se recuestan en la arena, a pesar de que esta fresco, hay un poco de sol.

Al mediodía, Kate cocina, ya que Rick con una sola mano mucho no puede hacer, y comen en la cocina mirando una película.

A pesar de que todo esta bien, Kate no puede sacarle la preocupación de encima.

Por la tarde, regresan a la playa, y luego pasan horas dentro del cuarto de juegos.

-Este cuarto es increíble, Rick. Hay de todo…

-Me falta una nave de simulación, pero…

-No te falta nada.

-Kate… Siento estar así, con un brazo vendado… Sin poder atenderte como tiene que ser… hubiera querido que este fin de semana sea grandioso…

-Mas allá de eso, poder estar aquí contigo ya es grandioso, Rick.

Ella le da un beso en los labios y luego él recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Por la noche, Kate prepara pizza y cenan junto a la chimenea mientras comparten una botella de vino.

-Sabes algo gracioso que acabo de recordar del choque.

-No sé que puede ser gracioso de eso.

-La camioneta que me choco estaba toda pintada. No pude verla del todo, pero tenía un gran diablo dibujado en su parte trasera.

-¿Un diablo?

-Si, ya sabes, rojo, con cuernos y un tridente, El diablo.

Kate se pone pálida de repente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… creo que me bajo la presión, tal vez estuve demasiado junto a la chimenea… iré al baño a mojarme la cara, ya vuelvo…

Kate se pone de pie y sale corriendo escaleras arriba y se encierra en el baño de la habitación.

Rick no comprende que le paso, pero espera con ella en el living.

En el baño, Kate se sienta en el suelo, espalda contra la puerta. Se siente abrumada. Las lágrimas comienzan a recorrerle el rostro.

Miles de preguntas se le vienen a la mente… ¿Sera solo coincidencia que una camioneta con un diablo pintado se le haya aparecido de frente, y en contra mano, a Rick? ¿Habré hecho mal en tal solo decirle a Gates y luego ignorar las amenazas? ¿Debería contarle a Rick? ¿Debería dejarlo afuera? ¿Debo llamar y contarle de esto a Gates? …

Kate sin darse cuenta pasa más de media hora encerrada en el baño. Castle comienza a golpearle la puerta.

-Kate… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Kate se seca las lágrimas y abre la puerta.

-Solo no me siento bien… creo que me iré a dormir…

-¿Quieres que te prepare un te y te lo alcance a la cama?

Ante ese simple gesto de cariño y de protección, Kate vuelve a sollozar.

-Hey, Kate… Por favor dime qué pasa…

-Solo… eso, Castle. Me siento mal. Quisiera estar un poco sola, por favor.

Kate se coloca el pijama y se acuesta a dormir tapándose hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

Rick la mira preocupado, pero luego decide dejarla sola. Cierra la puerta y se va a otro cuarto.

Al otro día por la mañana, Kate empaca las cosas de los dos y las baja al living, Rick quien estaba intentando preparar el café, la mira sin comprender.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate?

-Quiero volver. Yo manejare.

-¿Por qué? Dime que sucedió, todo estaba bien y de repente algo cambio.

-Nada cambio, solo que quiero estar en mi casa.

-¿Te hice algo?

-No, Castle. Tú no eres el problema, yo lo soy. Quiero volver. Por favor.

Rick sin insistir mas, cierra con ayuda de ella todas las puertas y ventanas, sirve dos cafés para llevar, ella carga el equipaje en el coche. Y se van.

Casi no hablan durante todo el viaje. Las pocas palabras emitidas son de Rick intentando comprender que pasó, pero casi no obtiene respuesta.

Por la tardecita arriban al apartamento de él. Ella lo ayuda a llevar la maleta hasta arriba, le da un beso en la mejilla y lo deja con una falsa promesa de –Después te llamo-.

Ella detiene un taxi y se va hacia su apartamento. En el camino le cuenta a Gates lo sucedido. La capitana le dice que seguro fue El Diablo quien atento contra Castle, que no deben ignorar ese echo. Le dice a Kate que se tome unos días y que luego hablaran.

Kate llega a su apartamento, deja todas sus cosas tiradas y se tira en su cama a llorar.

No sabe ni cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que su teléfono la saca del estado de transe y angustia en el que se sumergió.

Es Castle quien la esta llamando. Decide ignorar la llamada, pero el insiste e insiste. Finalmente responde.

-¿Qué quieres, Castle?

-Quiero que me digas qué sucede, Kate. No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué quisiste volver así de repente? ¿Por qué ignoras mis llamadas?

-No tengo nada que decir… Necesito estar sola, eso es todo.

-¿Y así repentinamente te surgió esa necesidad?

-Si.

-Vamos, Kate, no me trates de tonto. Algo paso.

-Es un problema mio, Castle.

-Creo que me merezco más que esa respuesta, Kate.

-No puedo decirte más en este momento.

-¿Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo y hablamos?

-Me tomare unos días, así que no iré a la comisaria.

-Pasaré por tu apartamento.

-No te abriré, Castle. Por favor, déjame sola.

- Kate…

Pero ella corta la llamada.

Rick se queda atónito ante el repentino comportamiento.

Kate solloza por estar comportándose así con él. Sabe que no se lo merece, pero no encuentra otro modo de ponerlo a salvo, más que alejarlo de ella. Si Rick, Martha y Alexis no son mas parte de su vida, estarán a salvo y eventualmente vivirán una vida feliz como se merecen. Kate lo ama tanto, que esta dispuesta a dejarlo ir.


	16. Chapter 16

Al día siguiente, Kate abre los ojos sobresaltada por un insistente golpeteo a su puerta. Se siente fatal de tanto que lloro la noche anterior. Sus parpados le pesan. Mira la hora en su teléfono, son apenas pasadas las ocho.

Deja la cama, se envuelve en la bata rosa que Martha le obsequio, y se dirige a la puerta, abriendo sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar quien es, ya que sabe muy bien de quien se trata.

-Te dije que no vinieras, Castle.

-También dijiste que no me abrirías.

-¿Acaso ibas a dejar de golpear e irte?

-No.

Él le extiende uno de los dos cafés que lleva con un solo brazo apoyados sobre su cuerpo. Kate duda, pero lo toma solo para aliviarle la carga, ya que sabe que no debe haber sido simple llegar con los dos cafés calientes juntos en un solo brazo.

-Kate… ¿Podemos por favor sentarnos a conversar?

-No tengo realmente mucho que decir, Castle.

A ella se le dificulta mirarlo a los ojos, ya que por fuera se muestra toda dura y resuelta, pero por dentro se esta muriendo por arrojarse en sus brazos y besarlo.

-Vamos, Kate. Algo esta pasando, algo cambio, y necesito saber que es. Juntos podemos remediarlo.

-No se puede, Castle.

Ella sigue de pie apoyada contra la pared, él toma asiento en el sofá.

-Es que no lo comprendo, Kate. Estábamos mas que bien y de repente no sé que pasó. Si hice algo mal, si dije algo inadecuando, te pido disculpas…

Kate aprieta fuerte sus mandíbulas para no llorar.

-No has hecho nada ni dicho nada. Soy yo, Castle, yo he… cambiado de opinión.

-¿Respecto a qué?

-Nosotros.

-No entiendo… ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Eso es?

Ahora es Rick quien aprieta sus mandíbulas para no llorar.

-Sé que no vas a entenderlo, Castle, pero soy así, soy inestable, y quiero estar sola. Por un momento me confundí, creí que quería estar contigo pero no es así.

-¿De que estas hablando, Kate?

Ella apenas puede mirarlo.

Él se pone de pie y se detiene frente a ella, y posando una mano sobre la mejilla de ella la obliga a mirarlo.

-¿Estas jugando conmigo?

-No es un juego.

-Yo te amo, Kate. Y tu también me amas, yo lo se. No fue mentira lo que sentimos al estar juntos, o lo bien que nos llevamos…

Rick se quiebra al hablar y las lágrimas comienzan a humedecer su rostro.

-Todo fue una confusión… yo no estaba bien y tu estabas allí.

-Eso no es cierto, Kate. Tú viniste a buscarme, tú elegiste darnos una oportunidad. Yo ya me había apartado, ya había elegido hacerme a un lado…

-Lo que fue, fue, no importa ya…

-No puedes estar hablándome enserio… No puedo creer que hayas jugado con mis sentimientos. Tu no eres así, Kate, yo sé que no…

Kate ya no puede contener más su llanto y deja caer las lágrimas. Tenerlo tan cerca es intoxicante, por lo cual aparta la mano de él de su rostro y se aleja.

-Si todo esto es enserio dime a los ojos que no me amas… pero piénsalo muy bien, Kate, porque no habrá otra oportunidad. El daño que me estas causando será irreparable.

Kate cobra valor, respira profundo y lo mira a los ojos.

-No te amo, Rick. Y creo que nunca te ame.

Él se queda mirándola a los ojos, lleno de rabia y de dolor. Y sin decir nada mas sale volando del apartamento.

Kate cierra la puerta y se desploma en el suelo ahogada en llanto.

Por otro lado, Rick, aunque siente que todo el mundo se le vino abajo, no acepta la idea de que todo haya sido producto de un vil chiste, aun siente que algo le esta sucediendo a Kate y que por algún motivo esta actuando así. Por lo cual, se dirige a la comisaria y una vez allí, directo a la morgue.

Lanie esta trabajando en una victima y es sorprendida por la presencia de Castle.

-Lanie.

-¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? Pensé que tu y Kate estaban…

-Volvimos ayer.

-¿Qué sucedió, por que regresaron tan pronto?

-¿Tienes unos minutos?

Lanie lo ve tan mal a Castle que deja todo y le indica que tome asiento.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo, Castle?

-Choque con el coche, pero nada grave, no es importante.

-¿Dónde esta Beckett?

-En su apartamento. ¿Entonces ustedes no han hablado desde que nos fuimos a los Hamptons?

-No… ¿Por qué?

-Algo le esta pasando, Lanie, pero no sé que es y no quiere contarme. Todo estaba bien y de repente sale con que no me ama, y nunca me amo, y no quiere verme.

Castle solloza.

-Oh, Castle… Algo no está bien. Kate puede tener muchos problemas pero jamás se comportaría de este modo por nada. Y estate seguro que esa mujer te ama con toda su alma.

-¿Puedes averiguar que le sucede? Tal vez a ti te cuente.

-No puedo prometerte nada, pero lo intentare.

-Gracias, Lanie.

Castle se retira de la morgue, dejando a Lanie abatida por verlo tan decaído. Enseguida, toma sus cosas y sale de allí hacia el apartamento de Kate.

Golpea varias veces hasta que Kate le abre. Y al verla sabe inmediatamente que algo no anda bien.

-Cariño, tienes los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. ¿Puedes contarme que sucede?

-No quiero hablar Lanie, por favor vete.

-No me iré hasta que me cuentes qué te sucede.

-Nada me sucede. Quiero estar sola. Necesito un cambio de aire. No quiero ver a nadie de mi antigua vida y eso te incluye a ti también, Lanie.

-¿Me estas hablando enserio? ¿Qué bicho te pico, Beckett?

-Solo caí en la realidad. Necesito un cambio rotundo, y eso implica a la gente también.

-¿Te estas drogando?

-Lanie voy a pedirte por favor que me dejes sola.

-No sé que cuerno te esta pasando, amiga, pero voy a averiguarlo.

Y sin decir más, Lanie deja en edificio y regresa a la morgue. Habla con Espo y Ryan, ninguno de los dos sabe nada sobre el cambio de actitud de Kate.

A lo largo de varios días, todos han querido hablar con Beckett, pero ella se ha alejado de todos. No ha vuelto al trabajo y apenas sale de su apartamento. Solo ha mantenido conversaciones telefónicas con Gates y solo ha seguido sus instrucciones.

Kate ha caído en un enorme estado depresivo, de llantos constantes. Casi no come ni duerme. Se la pasa tirada en la cama.

Castle ha continuado llamándola en vano y finalmente ha recurrido a Gates, pero ella se ha negado a hablar con él.

Luego de quince largos días, Castle regresa al apartamento de Beckett encontrándose con un centinela en su puerta. Un hombre en sus treinta años, bien fornido y de semblante estoico como una estatua.

-No puede pasar, señor.

-Necesito ver a Beckett…

-No puede pasar, señor.

-¿Y usted quien es?

-Seguridad privada. Tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, ni dejar salir a nadie.

-¿Y quien le dio esas ordenes?

-No puedo darle esa información.

-No voy a irme de aquí sin ver a Kate.

Castle intenta pasar al hombre y entrar, pero no lo logra.

-¡Kate! ¡Kate! ¡Kate! Soy yo, déjame entrar, por favor.

-No insista, señor. No va a oírlo.

-¡Kate! ¡Kate!

Inesperadamente, Ryan y Esposito aparecen detrás de Castle.

-Hace días que venimos, Castle.

-No hemos podido verla y no responde el teléfono.

-Chicos, ¿ustedes saben quien puso a esta estatua aquí?

-Tiene que haber sido Gates, ella es la única que entra y sale de aquí.

-Últimamente hay mala vibra en la comisaria, hermano. Algo extraño se esta cocinando, pero no sé que es.

-Señores, debo pedirles que se retiren de aquí.

-¿Ah si? Somos tres contra uno.

Los tres se enfrentan al guardia. Mientras Esposito y Ryan "juegan" con él, Castle se escabulle hacia el interior del apartamento.

Todo esta desordenado, revuelto, platos sucios en la cocina, la mala vibra se siente allí también.

Rick se dirige al cuarto de Kate, y al abrir la puerta allí la ve, durmiendo, pálida, más flaca. Se sienta a su lado y comienza a acariciarle el rostro.

-Kate… Kate, soy yo… abre los ojos por favor.

Rick comienza a desesperarse, ella tiene el pulso muy débil.

-¡Kate! ¡Kate! Por favor.

Rick no pierde mas tiempo, se saca la venda de alrededor de su cuello y toma a Kate entre sus brazos.

Al llegar a la salida, el centinela intenta impedirle el paso.

-No puede sacarla de aquí. Por favor no me comprometa. Tengo ordenes estrictas de…

-Si algo le sucede, usted será acusando de homicidio. Así que déjeme pasar y llevarla a un hospital.

El hombre se ver coartado por la mirada de los tres y por el cuerpo desfallecido de Kate en brazos de Rick, y lo deja pasar.

Rick sale a toda velocidad, sube a Kate en su coche y la lleva a la clínica más cercana.

Allí enseguida es ingresada por guardia.

Rick aguarda en la sala de espera a tener noticias. Mientras les escribe a los chicos agradeciéndoles la ayuda y diciéndoles que él se encargara de Kate y los mantendrá al tanto.

Casi una hora más tarde, un doctor joven se acerca a él.

-Sr. Castle…

-Si. ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Estable. Estaba muy débil, debimos ponerla de inmediato bajo suero, y aparentemente puede haber sido sedada con altas dosis de tranquilizantes, estamos esperando los resultados de los análisis. Aun no ha despertado, pero esperamos que lo haga en las próximas horas. Lo mejor seria que quede en observación, no se si desea trasladarla a su correspondiente seguro social o…

-No. Asígnenle un cuarto aquí. Todos los gastos corren por cuenta mía.

-Bien, señor, en ese caso debe pasar por administración y realizar los tramites de admisión.

-¿Cuándo podre verla?

-Haga los tramites y luego la vera.

Castle asiente y se dirige a realizar los trámites.

Media hora después, una enfermera lo escolta hacia la habitación de Kate.

Y allí esta ella, ya despierta, comiendo gelatina que una enfermera le esta dando.

Cuando Castle ingresa, la enfermera se retira. Él continúa alimentándola. Ella no puede dejar de mirarlo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Kate?

-Yo no… no lo se.

-Por favor… Habla conmigo, Kate, dime que te pasó. Alguien te estuvo dando tranquilizantes, alguien te puso custodia y te estaba dejando agonizar…

-No puedo hablar, Castle. Perdóname, perdóname por todo.

-No, no, no… No otra vez, Kate, tienes que decirme que esta pasando.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De que? ¿A quien?

-El Diablo.

-¿El Diablo?

-Ellos quisieron matarte cuando la camioneta se fue contra ti, ellos están por todos lados, ellos…

-…No comprendo, Kate.

-La gente detrás del asesinato de mi madre.

-Kate, escúchame, sea quien sea están conduciéndote hacia un camino sin salida. Te has quedado sola y han aprovechado para derrumbarte.

-¿Quién te ha estado aconsejando? ¿Con quien has hablado?

-Gates es la única que… solo he hablado con ella.

-Esto debe ser lo de la mala vibra de la que Esposito hablaba.

El doctor ingresa interrumpiendo.

-Disculpen… Recién llegaron los resultados del laboratorio, y hay dos cosas que resaltaron.

-¿La han estado drogando, doctor?

-Le han estado suministrando una alta dosis de relajantes musculares que han estado bajándole el ritmo cardiaco de manera vertiginosa. Si hubiera continuado tomando eso durante una semana mas podría haber caído en paro cardiaco en coma.

-¡Oh dios mio!

-Ahora esta estabilizada y no corre mayores riesgos, pero hay otro tema que revelaron los análisis y lo hemos chequeado con otros estudios para estar seguros.

-¿Qué sucede, doctor?

-No se si están al tanto de que ella lleva tres semanas de embarazo.

Rick y Kate se quedan en shock mirando al doctor.

-Por sus rostros, entiendo que la respuesta es negativa.

Kate comienza a sollozar, Rick la toma de la mano.

-¿Todo esto ha…

- No puedo negarles que todo esto ha puesto en riesgo el embarazo, pero milagrosamente nada sucedió. De todos modos ya he pedido que un obstetra pase mas tarde para controlar que todo esta en orden. Ahora los dejo. Pasare por la noche.

-Doctor… ¿Cuánto tiempo debe quedarse internada?

-Al menos un día mas.

-Gracias, doctor.

El doctor se va dejándolos solos.

Kate y Rick se miran sin poder expresar nada. Luego, él posa una mano sobre su mejilla y se acerca tentativamente para besarla, pero es Kate quien finalmente lo besa.

-Perdóname, Rick, nada de lo que te he dicho ha sido cierto…

-Lo se.

-He recibido amenazas y pensé… yo quería protegerte, quería protegerlos a todos…

-Y te has desprotegido a ti. Estuvieron a un paso de lograr su propósito, Kate.

-Lo se. Pero no creí que… Gates me dijo que… ¿Tu crees que ella esta con ellos?

-No lo se.

-Incluso tal vez ella es ellos. O quizás Gates es El Diablo.

-No lo se, Kate. Te juro que resolveremos todo esto. Pero ahora mi prioridad es ponerte a salvo a ti. Cuando te den de alta nos iremos por un tiempo. Nadie sabrá a donde. Los chicos se encargaran del Gates y El Diablo. Tu y yo ahora tenemos una razón mas por la cual vivir, por la cual estar juntos.

Él apoya su mano suavemente sobre el vientre plano de Kate y ella coloca la suya sobre la de él.

-Yo no sabia que estaba embarazada, Rick. Te lo juro.

-Te creo.

-¿Tres semanas dijo? Tiene que haber sido…

-…en los Hamptons.

-Siento mucho haberte tratado tan mal…

-Ya paso, Kate. Pero júrame que de ahora en adelante cualquier problema que tengas, lo que sea, no me lo ocultaras. Siempre estaré para ti y para esta personita que esta creciendo aquí dentro.

-Te lo juro.

El la da un nuevo beso en los labios y luego se quedan frente contra frente, aun con sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, recomponiéndose de los malos días que han pasado alejados el uno del otro.


	17. Chapter 17

N/A: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios =)

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, el obstetra golpea la puerta de la habitación de Kate, antes de entrar.

-Permiso.

-Pase doctor.

-Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Renzi.

La estrecha la mano a Rick y luego a Kate.

-¿Usted es el obstetra?

-Así es. Ahora en unos segundos va a venir mi interina con el equipamiento para realizarle una ecografía. Es bastante prematuro, pero debido a la situación nos permitirá ver que todo este bien. Mientras debo realizarle algunas preguntas de rutina.

El doctor pregunta mientras completa unas planillas.

-¿Es su primer embarazo?

Kate mira a Rick, quien la toma fuerte de la mano.

-Si… En realidad, no. Hace no mucho tuve un aborto espontaneo. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba embaraza pero luego me lo confirmo el ginecólogo.

-Más allá de los relajantes que les han estado suministrando, ¿toma algún medicamento?

-Ninguno.

Luego de que el doctor finalice con algunas otras preguntas, su interina, una joven llamada Priscila, trae el carrito de ecografía. Preparan a Kate y enseguida el doctor procede.

-¿Ven esa manchita?

Rick y Kate asienten.

-Ese es él bebe. Como les dije aun es poco lo que se puede apreciar, pero todo esta correcto. El tamaño es normal, ese pequeño puntito es su corazón… todo esta perfectamente normal.

-¿Entonces no fue afectado?

-Aparentemente no. De todos modos, es un embarazo muy prematuro, no podemos realizar grandes estudios sin ser invasivos, deberemos esperar y si o si tener controles de al menos dos veces al mes. Y es aconsejable mantener reposo al menos el primer mes.

-Haremos todo lo que dice, doctor.

-Bien, mas tarde volverá el doctor Meller para controlarla a ella, como es probable que sea dada de alta, les dejo mi tarjeta por cualquier cosa. Yo estoy en la clínica y además tengo mi consultorio particular.

-Oh, bien, muchas gracias, doctor.

El doctor vuelve a estrecharles la mano a cada uno, la interina se despide, y Kate y Rick quedan otra vez solos.

-¿Qué haremos, Castle?

-Ya le dije a los chicos que se ocupen de Gates y demás… Alexis y mi madre vendrán en un rato y traerán nuestros equipajes, apenas te den de alta nos iremos.

-¿A dónde?

-Al campo.

-¿Al campo?

-Si, tengo un amigo en Tennessee. El acaba de poner su casa en venta porque se muda a la ciudad, así que le envié un mail diciéndole que le compro la casa.

-Castle, cómo vas a…

-Es necesario, Kate. Nadie nos encontrara allí. Iremos en coche hasta Philadelfia y de allí seguiremos en avión privado. De otro amigo.

-¿Qué hay de Alexis y tu madre?

-Ellas entienden. Además Alexis en pocas semanas ya se ira a la universidad.

-Me parece una locura, Castle.

-No voy a negar que todo esto es un poco paranoico, Kate, pero nada es suficientemente obsesivo si se trata de protegerte a ti, y al bebe. No lo tomemos como una huida, tomémoslo como una aventura.

-Siento no tener tu increíble imaginación. ¿Cuándo arreglaste todo esto?

-Mientras dormías.

-Tu si que tienes un montón de amigos, Castle.

-Que se le va a hacer… soy un tipo con carisma.

Ambos se sonríen.

-¿Dónde has conocido a tu amigo del avión privado?

-Santino tiene un pequeño avión privado que hace mas que nada vuelos cortos para empresas, una vez Black Pawn lo contrato para que me lleve a Washington a una gira de último momento. Eran otros tiempos, otros presupuestos. Luego de aquella vez nos hicimos amigos. Su mujer es una fan así que le regale todos mis libros autografiados y nunca perdimos contacto.

-¿Y que hay del de Tennessee?

-Otra historia… El padre de Max y mi madre eran amigos de la academia de teatro desde que eran adolescentes. Eran mejores amigos. Cuando nací, Max ya tenía dos años. Y prácticamente siempre estábamos juntos. Cuando su padre murió, la madre se lo llevo a él y a su hermana mayor a vivir a Tennessee donde tenían familia. Nunca más regresaron, pero mi madre y yo de vez en cuando hemos ido allí a visitarlo. Ahora que se divorcio y su hijo ya es grande, ha decidido volver a pisar una ciudad. Y se mudara a Washington. Por eso vende la casa.

-Sabes… te envidio un poco, Rick… yo no sé que he hecho con mi vida realmente. No he atesorado tan increíbles historias, ni conocido tanta gente.

-Nunca es tarde, Kate.

Enseguida, una enfermera le trae la cena, mientras momentos luego, otra enfermera le trae algo de comer a Castle y él le paga por eso.

-¿Has sobornado a una enfermera por comida?

-No, la he recompensado por ser tan amable de conseguirme algo de comer. No iba a dejarte sola para ir a comprar, Kate.

-Castle, no seamos exagerados, no van a secuestrarme si te ausentas unos minutos.

-No sabemos de que son capaces. Así que no correré ningún riesgo.

Luego de cenar, el doctor Meller pasa a realizar un control. Revisa a Kate y completa el parte medico.

-¿Y doctor?

-Todo está bien. Por mi parte mañana mismo puede ser dada de alta, hablare con el obstetra y si todo esta bien firmare el alta.

-Gracias doctor.

-Afuera hay una joven pelirroja y una señora muy guapa. El horario de visita ya termino, pero les daré diez minutos.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho Dr. Meller.

-No hay problema.

El doctor se retira y Martha y Alexis ingresan en la habitación, dejando dos bolsos bastante grandes a un costado.

Alexis abraza a su padre y luego a Kate.

-Tenía mucho miedo… no sabia que estaba pasando…

-Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto, Alexis.

-Siento que tú también debas pasar por esto, Kate. Realmente quisiera que pudieran ser felices sin tantos contratiempos.

-Así será, cariño.

-Espero que si.

-¿Así que se irán?

-Si, madre. Por un tiempo. Ya esta todo arreglado con Max. ¿Ustedes estarán bien?

-Si, Richard, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

-Hay algo que no les he dicho…

Rick mira a Kate y ella asiente.

-Kate… Kate esta embarazada. Estamos esperando un bebe.

-¡Oh dios mio! Eso es genial, hijo. Los felicito.

Martha los abraza.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Tendré un hermano o hermana?

Castle asiente.

-Es increíble, papá. Por favor no se vayan tanto tiempo, quiero ver la panza de Kate crecer y quiero estar cuando nazca, y quiero ir de compras, y quiero…

-…Estarás para todas esas cosas, Alexis.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro que si.

Alexis abraza a Kate y luego a su padre.

-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos, antes de que vengan a echarnos.

-Oh, Martha… debo pedirles un favor.

-Lo que quieras, querida.

-No tengo tiempo de hablar con mi padre, y sé que va a detestarme por esto, pero ¿podrían avisarle de todo esto? De que me voy por un tiempo y del embarazo. Yo me comunicare con él cuando sea seguro.

-No te preocupes, Kate, lo haremos.

-Gracias.

-Ahora sí, los dejamos. Tengan mucho cuidado. Y nos mantendremos en contacto. En uno de los bolsos hay dos móviles nuevos, así nos aseguramos de que los de ustedes no hayan sido pinchados ni nada de eso.

-Oh, eso es genial, madre.

-Adiós, Richard, adiós, Kate.

-Adiós.

-Chau papá. Te quiero.

-Yo a ti Alexis. Cuídate.

-Adiós, Kate.

-Adiós, Alexis.

Besos y abrazos, y finalmente Martha y Alexis se retiran.

Kate mira los dos enormes bolsos que les han dejado.

-¿De donde han sacado ropa mía, Castle?

-Bueno… ahora es tuya pero en verdad… he enviado a Alexis de compras.

-¿Todo ese bolso es ropa nueva?

El asiente.

-¡Castle!

-No podíamos volver a tu apartamento, Kate, no había otra solución.

-¿Y como sabias que talles comprarme? ¿Hasta la ropa interior me han comprado?

-Todo.

-¡Oh dios mio, que vergüenza!

-Confiemos en que Alexis compro todo bien. Tiene buen gusto.

-No dudo de su buen gusto, pero dudo de lo que tu le hayas hecho comprar.

Él se sonríe.

-Ya lo veras.

A la mañana siguiente, Kate es dada de alta, se retiran de la clínica y en el coche de Castle se encaminan hacia Philadelfia.

Una vez allí, en un pequeño aeródromo, los aguarda el avión privado de Santino. Y minutos luego lo abordan rumbo a Tennessee.


	18. Chapter 18

Por la tarde, durante una lluvia torrencial repentina, el avión privado desciende en un inmenso campo donde se extiende una pista de aterrizaje precaria. Lo único que hay en aquel campo, además de la pista, es un pequeño galpón aparentemente abandonado.

Kate y Rick, luego de despedirse de Santino, descienden del avión, junto a su equipaje, y bajo un paraguas corren hacia el galpón.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Castle? Pensé que íbamos a lo de…

Pero antes de que Kate pueda finalizar su oración, Rick abre la compuerta del galpón, revelando dentro varios coches de distintos colores y modelos.

-¿Qué es esto, Rick?

-Coches.

Ella revolotea los ojos.

-¿De quien son los coches?

-Del dueño del campo, que es amigo de Santino. Me han permitido llevarme uno. ¿Cuál quieres?

-¿Estas hablando enserio?

-Claro que si.

Kate mira asombrada la colección de coches. Van desde los más clásicos a los modelos más nuevos. De todos los colores, incluso algunos nunca vistos en la calle.

Comienza a caminar entre los coches.

-No lo se, Rick. Todos me gustan, pero creo que debemos elegir el que pase mas desapercibido.

-¿Por qué? Nadie nos conoce aquí.

-A mi seguro que no, pero a ti te deben conocer, Castle.

-Debe haber algún que otro fan, pero… Bien, elige el que quieras.

Kate se detiene frente a un Chevrolet Chevy de 1965, que no se distingue si es gris o celeste. Lo recorre en toda su extensión.

-Creo que este es.

-¿Ese? ¿Es casi el coche más antiguo que hay aquí? ¿No te gusta aquel Jaguar color negro? ¿Qué hay del descapotable azul noche de allí atrás?

-Me dijiste que escoja el que quiero. Este quiero.

-Bien, el Chevy será.

Rick abre la puerta trasera del antiguo coche y pone sobre el asiento trasero el equipaje. Kate se sube del lado del acompañante, Rick frente al volante, y enseguida arranca el viejo automóvil y sale del galpón.

Luego, baja del coche corriendo, cierra el galpón y rápidamente de nuevo frente al volante, Rick se dirige hacia la carretera cercana al campo y de allí rumbo a la casa de su amigo Max.

Conduce por casi hora y media, hasta que finalmente ingresa por un sendero de adoquines, lleno de arboles a sus laterales, y enseguida vislumbran una hermosa casa agreste, en medio de arboles frutales. Junto a la casa hay un pequeño establo, una huerta y una piscina.

Castle estaciona el coche junto a la casa, bajo un alero que se extiende de la misma.

Enseguida un hombre canoso, alto y delgado, vestido en jeans y camisa texana, sale de la casa a darles la bienvenida.

Kate y Rick descienden del coche.

-¡Hey, Rick, amigo! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte, hermano!

-¡Maxfield! ¿Cómo estas amigo?

Ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo. Los dos casi sollozan de alegría al rencontrarse.

Kate se sonríe al ver la emoción de ambos al verse nuevamente.

Luego de romper el abrazo, Rick toma a Kate de la mano y la presenta.

-Max, ella es Kate… Kate, mi amigo Max.

Max toma la mano de Kate y la besa como todo un caballero, Kate se sonríe.

-Rick, me has dicho que es increíble y hermosa, pero creo que te has quedado corto con eso.

Kate se pone colorada, Rick se sonríe.

-Es que no hay palabras suficientes para describirla.

Rick y Max toman el equipaje del coche y entran en la casa, Kate los sigue.

Max les enseña todo el sitio.

-Bien, este es el living. Pequeño pero muy acogedor. Hoy encendí la chimenea.

El living es de paredes rusticas recubierto en piedras de distintos tonos pasteles, tiene chimenea, un viejo televisor, un sofá de piel blanco, una mesa circular de madera con cuatro sillas, y un mueble de puertas de vidrio lleno de vasos, platos, fuentes y otra vajilla.

-Por aquí, vengan… la cocina.

A través de una puerta corrediza pasan a la cocina, pequeña, guardando también un estilo rustico. No tiene grandes cosas, pero todo lo necesario esta allí.

-Como verán no tengo microondas ni nada de esas cosas, pero esta bien equipada. Con lo que se necesita. Por allí a la derecha tienen un pequeño cuarto de lavado y planchado. Ahora vengan por aquí.

Por un pasillo los conduce hacia una habitación oscura, pero que al encender la luz se convierte en un paraíso para Rick: Una inmensa biblioteca cubre todas las paredes, y en el centro hay un escritorio por un lado y un cómodo diván por el otro.

-Este es mi sitio preferido. Estos libros son mi colección desde que era pequeño. Pero no me llevare nada, quiero empezar de cero en la ciudad.

Luego, los lleva hacia otro cuarto.

-Esta es mi pequeña sala de vinos. Hay de los mejores aquí, Ricky. Son todos tuyos.

-Oh, gracias Max, pero…

-…ni una palabra, amigo. Todos tuyos. Vengan por aquí…

A través de una escalera de madera que sale de un lateral del corredor, los conduce hacia arriba. En el primer piso hay dos cuartos y un gran baño en medio de los dos.

-Bien, este era mi cuarto, ahora es de ustedes. Les he cambiado todo. Colchón, sabanas, cubre cama, todo. Todo es nuevo.

-No debió molestarse.

-No es molestia, Kate. Sabes, para mi el echo de que me hayan comprado la casa es lo mejor que podría haberme pasado. Primero porque al fin puedo irme a Washington, y segundo porque dejo este sitio, que tanto quise, en buenas manos.

Luego les enseña el baño y después el otro cuarto.

-Este era de mi hijo. Pueden usarlo para lo que quieran, tal vez como cuarto de huéspedes. Estoy seguro que vendrá Alexis a visitarlos en algún momento.

-Tal vez… Alexis comienza la universidad en poco tiempo.

-¡Dios mio! ¿La universidad? Parece que fue ayer la ultima vez que la vi y era una niña que jugaba con muñecas.

-Dímelo a mí.

Bajan las escaleras nuevamente al living.

-¿Y bien, que les parece la casa?

-Es perfecta, Max. De verdad.

-Si, me agrada mucho.

-Bueno, me alegro. Les hice unas compras así no tienen que ir al pueblo por hoy al menos. La casa es de ustedes, queridos.

Le extiende las llaves a Rick. Él las toma.

-Gracias, Max. El dinero ya esta en la cuenta que me pasaste.

-Genial. Bien, yo los dejo. Un sobrino esta esperándome el pueblo para acompañarme a Washington.

-Espero volverte a ver, amigo.

-Claro que si, Ricky, claro que si.

Los hombres vuelven a abrazarse. Y luego, Max vuelve a saludar a Kate con un caballeroso beso en la mano.

-Un gusto haberte conocido, Kate.

-El gusto es mio, Max.

Y así, Max los deja solos.

-Aquí estamos…

-Aquí estamos.

Rick extiende su mano, Kate la toma.

-Todo estará bien, Kate. Nadie va a encontrarnos aquí. Y los chicos se ocuparan de todo allí.

-Solo espero poder volver a la civilización para cuando él bebe nazca.

-Estamos en la civilización, pero ya veras que antes de que lo que te imagines, estaremos otra vez en Nueva York.

Rick la abraza y le da un beso en la frente.

-Bien, hagamos de esta casa, nuestra casa.

Rick toma el equipaje y se dirige hacia arriba.

-Bien, preparare algo de comer.

Kate se dirige a la cocina.

Aunque al comienzo les cueste, con el pasar de los días van a ir cada vez sintiéndose mas en casa….

**A/N: Bueno, les dejo este capitulo para que me aguarden con algo mientras logro escribir otro… Gracias por leer =)**


	19. Chapter 19

Por la noche, mientras continúa una fuerte tormenta fuera, y luego de comer y lavar los platos, Kate y Rick, ya en sus pijamas, se recuestan en el sofá de piel. Y mientras miran el fuego de la chimenea crepitar, conversan apaciblemente sobre distintos temas.

-¿Qué crees que este pasando en la comisaria? Digo, algo debe haber sucedido… Si Gates esta en algo, y yo me desaparecí de su vista…

-Si yo estuviera escribiendo la historia… se me ocurren dos desenlaces posibles: O bien Gates es la verdadera malvada de toda esta trama y en este momento esta furiosa y buscándote por cielo y tierra. O, ella es solo un peón más, y huyo por miedo a que tomen represalias contra ella por perderte de vista.

-¿En cualquier caso Gates es mala para ti?

-Creo que eso es bastante obvio, Kate… ¿Qué sucede?

-Me da tanta rabia pensar que hay tanta gente corrupta dentro de la fuerza, no se si hice bien en regresar.

-Como todo en la vida, se necesita un equilibrio, hay gente deshonesta, Kate, pero también hay gente buena y dedicada como tu.

-Mañana hablare con los chicos. ¿Tenemos esos teléfonos descartables que tu madre puso en el equipaje, cierto?

-Si. Ten cuidado de todos modos. Nada es seguro al cien por ciento.

-¿Tu no llamaras a Alexis?

-Ella tiene el número de esos teléfonos, Kate. Si algo sucede ella me llamará, mientras tanto prefiero no ponerla en peligro y que haga su vida.

Se quedan unos instantes en silencio, Rick acariciando el cabello de Kate, Kate jugando con una de las manos de Rick. Luego, ella interrumpe.

-¿Te has imaginado como será todo cuando ella o él nazca?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es decir… tu ya eres padre, pero… no se como seré yo como mamá… ¡Oh, dios mio! Voy a ser mamá, Castle.

Él se sonríe.

-Y serás una mamá increíble, Kate.

Ella se sonríe.

-Espero poder estar allí para nuestro hijo o hija casi toda su vida…

-Lo estarás, Kate.

-¿Qué haremos aquí en el campo, Castle? Somos dos personas de ciudad…

-Ya lo resolveremos, Kate. Todo no se puede solucionar ya, pero iremos acomodándonos. Tómalo como unas vacaciones, que estoy seguro que hace muchísimo no tienes.

-Ni puedes imaginar cuanto… Castle… ¿Cuándo comienzan los antojos durante el embarazo?

-No lo se, creo que desde las primeras semanas ya se tiene antojos, ¿por qué?

-Porque creo que tengo uno.

-¿Qué quieres?

-De repente me vinieron unas ganas increíbles de comer fondue de chocolate, tú sabes con frutas para mojar…

-¿Y de donde voy a sacar fondue de chocolate con frutas para mojar a las once de la noche?

-No debes darme todo lo que se me antoje, Castle… Era solo un decir…

Él deja el sofá, se pone de pie y busca su abrigo en el perchero cercado a la puerta.

-No, Kate, mi madre siempre dice que los antojos de las embarazadas deben consentirse todos sin excepción. Por eso yo salí perfecto y Alexis también.

Kate revolotea los ojos.

-Dios mio, ¿cómo haces para ser tan ególatra pero siempre hacerlo sonar tierno?

-Es un don.

-¿A dónde vas, Castle?

-A comprar.

-Esta lloviendo, es de noche y estamos en el medio del campo.

-Iré al pueblo y encontrare algo. De paso me consigo crema de afeitar, voy a necesitarla.

-Te acompaño.

-No. Por favor, Kate, déjame, es… será una aventura para mi. Tú quédate aquí y descansa. O corta algo de fruta. Yo traeré el chocolate, algunas cerezas, fresas, lo que consiga.

-¿Estas seguro, Rick? No hace falta…

-…Quiero hacerlo.

-Bien, ten cuidado. Llévate uno de los teléfonos por favor.

El asiente. Corre hacia la habitación, toma los dos teléfonos, le da uno a Kate y luego toma las llaves del coche y se va.

Apenas vislumbra por la ventana al coche alejándose, regresa al sillón y se acurruca en el.

Sin pensarlo, toma el teléfono en sus manos y llama a Esposito.

Él esta en la comisaria, en la sala de descanso, junto a Ryan, bebiendo café.

-Habla Esposito. ¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo, Espo. Kate.

-¡Oh, dios mio! ¿Estás bien? Estaba impacientándome sin saber nada de ustedes.

-Estamos bien. ¿Cómo esta todo allí?

-No voy a mentirte… todo esta mal.

-Cuéntame.

-Gates desapareció. Apenas te sacamos de tu apartamento, Gates recibió un llamado, dejo la comisaria y no volvió más. Nadie sabe nada de ella. Y no sabemos como tomar su ausencia exactamente. No sabemos si huyo o si le paso algo.

-Todo esto es muy raro, Espo.

-Aquí el ambiente es raro. Ya no sabemos en quien confiar. Si Gates no aparece mañana deberé dar parte al cuartel central, y que ellos se ocupen.

-¿Qué hay de la camioneta que choco a Castle?

-Ah, si, la encontramos abandonada en un estacionamiento en las afueras de la ciudad. Sin huellas, ni nada que nos sirva. Era robada, a un tal Ernesto Costas, artista grafico, por eso el decorado de la camioneta. Se la robaron hace casi más de un mes una noche al estacionar frente a su casa. No la reporto porque no tenía los papeles al día y estaba conduciendo sin licencia.

-Sin dudas entonces que ellos quisieron lastimar a Castle… luego se deshicieron de la camioneta sin dejar rastros. ¿Averiguaron algo del centinela en mi apartamento?

-Seguridad privada. Gates lo contrato de una empresa. Le pagaba en efectivo. El tipo en si no es nadie importante para nosotros.

-¡Maldita sea! Son todos caminos sin salida.

-No desesperes, ya todo se arreglara. Te mantendremos informada.

-Gracias, Espo. Envíale saludos a Ryan y a Lanie.

-Saludos a los dos. Cuídense.

-Ustedes también.

Kate deja el teléfono a un lado. Abraza sus rodillas. Se siente en una pesadilla.

Pasan los minutos y no sabe que hacer. La lluvia se hace mas intensa. Los relámpagos la sobresaltan. Siente que las paredes crujen. Se siente desprotegida en medio de la nada y sola.

Toma el teléfono y llama a Rick. Pero suena y suena y nunca responde.

Para calmar los nervios se dirige a la cocina y comienza a cortar frutas. Manzanas, bananas, duraznos… todo lo que encuentra.

Una hora y media se pasa, vuelve a intentar llamar a Rick, pero nada.

Regresa al sofá, se acurruca contra sus rodillas nuevamente, y enseguida las lágrimas comienzan a invadirle el rostro.

Llora por casi media hora más, hasta que oye el sonido de un coche acercarse. Mira por la ventana y al ver que es Rick, sale bajo la lluvia a recibirlo. Lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, y sin poder explicarle lo que le sucede porque las palabras no le salen, tan solo lo besa apasionadamente mientras lo conduce al interior de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa, Kate?

-Nada… te extrañe…

-Aquí traje chocolate para la fondue y mi crema de afeitar, no conseguí nada más. ¿Cortaste fruta?

-Corte fruta como para un batallón. Aunque… no me mates, pero ya no quiero fondue, Castle. Tengo un nuevo antojo.

-¿Debo ir de vuelta al pueblo?

-Nada de eso.

-¿Y cual es tu antojo?

-Tu.

Captura sus labios con todas sus fuerzas y lentamente lo va conduciendo hacia el cuarto, escaleras arriba, mientras lo va desvistiendo y se va desvistiendo...


	20. Chapter 20

Luego de hacer al amor y de descansar abrazados por horas, Kate se levanta a las cuatro de la mañana, se coloca las pantuflas y se dirige a la cocina.

Extrae del refrigerador la fruta que había cortado, toma el chocolate que Castle trajo y lo pone a derretir en una jarra metálica.

Cuando el chocolate esta listo, lo pasa a un nuevo recipiente y se dirige con todo al living, sentándose junto al fuego de la chimenea.

Apenas se sienta, Castle aparece y la sorprende encendiendo la luz, que aun continuaba apagada.

-¿Kate?

-Creo que mi antojo por fondue volvió. Perdona, no quería despertarte.

-Debiste despertarme. ¿Cómo te atreves a comerte la fondue sin mí?

Ella se sonríe.

-Recién me siento aquí, Castle. Ven, te compartiré.

Rick aun haciéndose el ofendido, toma asiento junto a ella.

Kate moja un trozo de fruta en el chocolate y se lo coloca el los labios a Rick. Él lo acepta y luego se sonríe.

-Esto esta increíble. Estas perdonada.

-Nunca te pedí perdón, Castle. No hice nada malo.

-No importa. Yo te perdono igual.

Ambos se ríen y continúan comiendo la fondue hasta acabarla casi toda y terminar apoyados contra el sofá, pero aun sentados sobre la alfombra en el suelo.

-Dios mio, hacia mucho que no comía de esa manera.

-Yo suelo comer de esa manera bastante seguido.

-Me imagino, he visto lo que tienes en tu refrigerador en tu apartamento.

-No todo es mio… Creo que debo ponerme a dieta, ¿no?

Ella se sonríe.

-Me gustas tal y como estas. Solo por salud debes comer mejor, Rick.

-Lo intentare.

-Yo te ayudare. No soy el mejor ejemplo de comer bien… pero, ahora debo hacerlo, así que los dos cambiaremos juntos nuestra dieta, Castle. Y haremos ejercicio.

-Eso ya no me agrada.

-Sera divertido.

-Yo conozco un ejercicio divertido…

Kate le arquea una ceja.

-¡Rick! Estoy hablando enserio.

-Yo también.

-El sexo es genial pero hay que hacer otros ejercicios también.

Él se sonríe.

-¿Quién hablo de sexo? Si tú quieres, puedo ejercitar todo el tiempo en eso, pero yo hablaba de voleibol.

Kate se pone toda colorada.

-Ah… yo creí… ¿Voleibol?

-Las veces que he estado aquí nos hemos matado con Max jugando al voleibol. Incluso tal vez aun este la red colgada detrás del establo. Es el único deporte, después del sexo y el laser tag, que me agrada.

-Laser tag no es deporte.

-Eso es porque no has realmente jugado conmigo y Alexis.

-Bueno… bien, voleibol. Te reto, Castle. Soy bastante buena. Apenas mejore el clima, te lo demostrare.

-Es un trato.

Él le estrecha la mano y ella cierra el acuerdo.

-Ahora vamos mejor a dormir, ya esta por amanecer.

-No tenemos nada que hacer, así que podemos dormir hasta tarde, Kate.

-Que estemos de vacaciones no quiere decir que vamos a volvernos dos osos perezosos invernando hasta volver a la ciudad, Castle.

-Aguafiestas.

Ella se sonríe.

Se ponen de pie, llevan todo lo de la fondue a la cocina y luego se dirigen al cuarto.

Mientras Kate se lava los dientes, Rick se tira en la cama.

-Vamos, Rick, tu también lávate los dientes.

-No soy un chico, Kate… iba a hacerlo, solo estaba reposando.

-Si, claro.

Él se va a lavar los dientes y al regresar encuentra a Kate ya acostada. Se acuesta a su lado y la abraza por detrás.

-Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, Kate.

-Yo también, Rick. Solo lamento haber arrastrad a ti y a tu familia a esta vida caótica.

-Tu no nos arrastraste… en todo caso yo lo hice. Yo me arrastre a tu vida caótica. Y ahora es nuestra vida caótica. Y no me arrepiento de nada, Kate. En verdad, eso es mentira. Sí me arrepiento de algo.

Ella se gira en el abrazo quedando frente a frente.

-¿De que?

-De haber perdido tanto tiempo. De haber sido cobarde y no jugarme por ti y ser franco con mis sentimientos antes.

-No eres el único que se arrepiente de eso, Castle. Si alguna vez vuelvo a ser tan obstinada por favor me golpeas con un adoquín.

Los dos ríen.

-Esperemos no llegar a ese momento.

-Esperemos…

Se besan, regresan a la posición anterior, el la abraza fuerte por detrás y lentamente se quedan dormidos.

N/A: Algo cortito para que me esperen a que tenga mas tiempo para sentarme a escribir… =)


End file.
